A Love Like This
by mw138
Summary: Alice Cullen, an aspiring fashionista, longs for the love she sees in the fairytales, even though it has always eluded her. When a handsome stranger arrives in town, Alice's world is turned upside down. Could Jasper Whitlock be her Prince Charming?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the cafeteria at Forks High frantically reading an article forwarded to me on my iPhone. One of my favorite fashion designers, Alexander McQueen, had just committed suicide. As the words processed, I sat in utter shock. My best friend, Bella, waved her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Alice!"

I didn't respond.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

I finally came out of my statue-like state and turned to her.

"Bella, he's dead."

Hearing those three horrifying words, Bella moved closer.

"Alice, who died?!?"

"Alexander."

Confused, she pushed further. "Alexander who?"

My eyes glassed over as tears started to form.

"Alexander McQueen."

I stared at Bella waiting for her to react is much the same way I had, but all I saw was confusion contorting her face.

"Who's Alexander McQueen?"

Frustrated that she was not feeling the same pain, I stood up and said, "Alexander McQueen was only one of the best designers in the world. His garments are true pieces of art, not just some stupid pieces of fabric sewn together. He was one of the most creative fashion minds ever and now he's dead!"

Bella sat dumbfounded. My face immediately became flushed as I noticed dozens of eyes staring at me. I didn't realize I raised my voice to such a noticeable level. I slowly sat back down in my chair and apologized for my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that Alexander McQueen was one of my idols. He's the reason I love fashion so much and it's just shocking to know he's gone forever."

Bella smiled and patted my shoulder.

"No problem, Alice. I'm sorry I didn't know who he was since I love fashion _so_ much."

I couldn't help but laugh. It's painfully obvious that Bella is a fashion-challenged individual. Don't get me wrong, she's a gorgeous girl, but she always hides her beauty with her long hair and lumberjack attire. I never understood how someone who's been my friend nearly all her life could stray so far from anything fashionable.

"Yeah, you're a regular Anna Wintour, Bella."

Bella laughed to herself then looked at me confused. "Who?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Nevermind."

***

After AP English, Bella and I stopped by our lockers to pick up books for study hall. In actuality, I was picking up my latest issues of _Vogue_ and _Glamour_. I always get my homework done one way or another, so it's rare for me to do actual schoolwork during study hall. There are more pressing matters at hand, like what the fashion industry is predicting for the spring and summer.

Just as we were about to head off to study hall, my brother, Edward, and his best friend, Emmett, walked up to us. Emmett slung his huge arm over my shoulder and smiled the biggest smile you could ever imagine while Edward lovingly and carefully slipped his arm around Bella's waist. Edward and Bella had been officially dating now for about six months. I really don't know why it took so long because they've always liked each other. I guess they were just too shy to admit it to each other. I can't count the number of times both of them spoke to me on separate occasions declaring their undying love for one another.

Emmett, the star football player of the school, is Bella's big brother. He always has so much confidence, which always seems to elude Bella. Everyone loves Emmett because of his carefree and joyful attitude. He's friends with everyone in the school from the jocks to the goths to the nerds. All the guys like him because he is a guy's guy and all the girls want to be with him because of his sweet personality and, of course, those dimples.

Emmett and I went out on a couple of dates, but it was just too weird. All we did was just sit there and giggle. We grew up together, so we view each other more like brother and sister rather than romantic partners, unlike the lovebirds, Edward and Bella.

"Hey, Half Pint! Where are you two headed," Emmett questioned in his booming voice.

"We're off to study hall, Goliath."

"I heard you had a mini breakdown in the cafeteria this afternoon. What happened this time? Did the fashion magazines say that pea green is new black instead of pink?"

I punched him in the ribs, but he didn't flinched. I doubt he even felt it. He's all muscle and brawn.

"No, one of my favorite designers died."

"Alexander McQueen," Edward interjected.

I nodded my head trying not to get emotional again.

"Aww, Half Pint, don't be sad. You're way too cute to be frowning like this."

I looked up at Emmett's big smile and immediately felt comforted. He always makes me feel better when I'm upset.

Bella looked at her watch, "Guys, we better get to study hall or Mr. Ellerby will be on our cases again about being tardy."

As the four of us headed to study hall, I noticed a tall, dirty blonde guy wearing a simple white J. Crew button down shirt and jeans. He was standing in front of the office talking to who, I assume, is his father. As we rounded the corner, he happened to look in my direction. My heart skipped a beat as his ice blue eyes met mine. On the outside I tried to remain calm, but on the inside I wanted to pull a Bella and run away. I smiled at him as we passed. If his eye contact was enough to make my heart skip a beat, his smile nearly made me fall over. Thank goodness I had Emmett there to hold me up.

Emmett, Bella, and Edward were too engrossed in their own conversation about seeing the new movie, The Wolfman, to pay attention to me. Once past the handsome stranger, I discreetly turned my head to sneak another look at him. I noticed him still looking at me, almost as if he were studying me. I smiled again and went on my way.

***

As the four of us sat in study hall, my head was flooded with hundreds of thoughts about the handsome stranger I saw in the hallway.

_Is he new here?_

_Where did he come from?_

_Why did he come to Forks?_

_Does he have a girlfriend?_

_Would he ever be interested in me?_

I shook my head to clear my mind.

_Alice, you don't even know who this guy is. Yes, he's incredibly sexy, but he could be a future serial killer for all you know. It's always the unassuming ones who turn out to be the freaks. But he's so cute and he smiled at me! I wonder what it's like to kiss him? I wonder how it would feel if he..._

A light touch on my arm brought me out of my myriad of thoughts. I looked up from my magazine to see Edward staring at me intently. He quickly glanced up at Mr. Ellerby to see if he was looking and leaned in to whisper,

"Alice, are you okay? You seem upset?"

All his life, Edward has had the weird ability to read people. I don't know what it is, but it's almost as if he can read minds. He always seems to know what people around him are thinking, especially me. The ironic part is that he can never read Bella. I guess that's why it took them eons to finally get together.

"Edward, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm still a little shaken up about Alexander McQueen's death."

He stared at me as if he wasn't convinced.

"Okay, but if there's something else that's troubling you, you can always talk to me."

I smiled. "Thank you, but I'm fine. Why don't you go stare at your girlfriend for the rest of the period. I know that's what you really want to do."

Edward smiled his trademark crooked smile, but became serious again and leaned in even closer.

"You know how much I adore Bella, but if there's something upsetting my little sister, I want to know."

"I know. I swear, everything's okay, big overly protective brother. Now get back to your studying of Bella before Mr. Ellerby gives both of us detention."

Edward nodded and looked adoringly at Bella who immediately blushed and looked down at her books.

Just then I heard the door to the classroom shut. I looked up from my magazine, which I had finally started to read instead of stare at blankly, and felt as though my stomach dropped. There stood the handsome stranger from the hallway. He looked around quickly and met my eyes once again. Before either of us could react, Mr. Ellerby walked over to him. The handsome stranger handed the teacher a slip of paper. Not wanting anyone to know I was staring, I pretended to read my magazine while straining to hear the conversation between the two of them. I managed to make out a few things.

"Well, hello, son. Welcome to Forks High."

I put my hand on my forehead to mask my eyes and looked up at the handsome stranger and Mr. Ellerby. The stranger reached out and shook his hand.

"Thanks, sir. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

_Jasper. So his name is Jasper, huh? What a completely fitting name._

"Jasper, have a seat anywhere you like. Do you have something to read? Since this is your first day, I doubt you have any sort of homework."

"Uh, no sir. I do have a book though. Thank you kindly."

_Thank you kindly? I thought people only said that in westerns? He does have somewhat of a twang when he speaks, so maybe he's from the South._

I discreetly watched Jasper sit down and open his book. I strained to read the cover before he opened it completely. All I could make out were the words "Civil War". He stared down at the book with so much concentration I thought he was trying to make it levitate with his mind. He was completely absorbed in the material.

Just then the bell rang and I literally jumped out of my seat. I quickly recovered, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Jasper. I felt my face form a smile at the mere thought of his name. I packed up all my things and looked up again to catch one last glimpse, but he was gone.

Feeling a little dejected, I walked out with my friends to our lockers to drop off stuff before going home. Bella is riding home with Edward. He has a special picnic planned for their six month anniversary. He's going to take her up to some meadow he found in the woods. The thought of sitting on the ground makes me cringe, but I'm sure Bella will love anything he does.

Emmett ran off to hang out with some of his football buddies, so I walked myself out to the student parking lot. As I was pulling out my car keys from my purse, I accidentally pulled out my iPhone at the same time. I watched in horror as the fragile device and my keys crashed to the ground.

"Shit!"

I bent down to pick up my items and prayed that my iPhone was not cracked or scratched. Before I could reach out, I saw a hand pick up both items at the same time. My eyes scanned from his strong hand, to his arm, shoulder, neck, lips, and finally his ice blue eyes.

"Wow, you have quite a mouth on you," he said with a beaming smile.

Realizing I had just cursed out loud, which I rarely do, I covered my mouth with my hand. Jasper chuckled at my display of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. Your secret's safe with me."

I stood there dumbfounded as he returned my keys and phone. The world seemed to move in slow motion as I reached out and grazed the tip of my fingers on his. I felt like I wanted to laugh, cry, and scream all at the same time. The current that passed from his hand to mine was jolting and a little overwhelming.

I smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

"Jasper. My name is Jasper."

"Thank you, Jasper," I said shyly.

"You're very welcome..." He paused waiting for me to reveal my name.

"Oh, I'm Alice."

…_and a complete and utter dork._

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alice."

Hearing my name come out of his lips sent shivers through my body.

"Yeah. You too."

"See you around."

He turned and headed to his car. As I watched him walk away, I noticed his smooth and fluid gate. He walked just like a model.

_Damn._

I don't know what my next move will be, but one thing is for sure, I'm definitely going to get to know Jasper Whitlock better!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, the music, or the play mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

I walked into the gym to see it decorated in tiny white Christmas lights and silver and white balloons. Looking around, I saw my many friends and acquaintances dancing, talking, and laughing with one another. I looked to my left and saw Edward and Bella locked in an embrace on the dance floor. Edward was whispering in Bella's ear as she blushed and smiled. To my right, I saw Emmett dancing with a brunette girl, but her head was turned away so I couldn't see her face. I didn't recognize her, but figured she had to be one wonderful lady if got Emmett to dance!

Suddenly the music changed and Daniel Bedingfield's _If You're Not the One_ played over the speakers. Everyone seemed to have a date, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who mine was. This is beyond confusing.

"_**I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it. I don't understand..."**_

The crowd parted and I watched Jasper Whitlock slowly walk towards me smiling.

_Is he looking at me? _

I immediately looked behind me to see if there was a smiling girl waiting to be swept off her feet. When I turned around Jasper was standing right in front of me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, Alice," he said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

Not knowing what else to say and feeling my face turn 15 shades of red, I just stood there smiling.

"May I have this dance?"

Completely shocked, I responded, "Of course!"

_Of course? Where did that come from?_

Jasper reached down and lightly grabbed my hand, kissed my knuckles, and led me out to the dance floor. He stood in front of me, looking deep into my eyes, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"**_

I experienced sensory overload as the smell of his cologne enveloped me in a bubble of warmth that made me feel giddy. The feel of his arms holding me close to his body made me feel safe and at the same time, completely loved. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. He lowered his head and nuzzled his nose in my neck as I wove my fingers through his silky hair.

_I'm losing myself in this man._

Just then, Jasper lifted his head and looked deep into my eyes once again.

"Alice, words cannot express what I feel for you."

"_**I hope I love you all my life. I don't wanna run away..."**_

I smiled feeling my heart swell so much I thought it would burst. He leaned in closer and lightly grazed his nose on mine. I could feel him inhaling as he rested his forehead against mine. I held my breath and watched his lips slowly move towards mine.

All of a sudden Jasper opened his eyes and said, "Want your bad rooomaaaance!"

My eyes jolted open and I found myself in my bedroom.

_What the hell?_

I turned over to try to register what exactly was going on. Lady Gaga was singing her heart out about wanting a guy's bad romance and I wanted to punch her in the throat.

_All of that was just a dream?_

I picked up my pillow and punched it, sending it flying across the room.

***

I was quiet in the car as I rode to school with Edward. Being the mind reader that he is, he bugged me about my current sullen disposition.

"Alice, you seem awfully quiet this morning. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Come on, Alice! When you respond like that I know something's wrong."

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, what happened?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, but let's just say it was pretty realistic."

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

"Thanks."

We drove about a mile in silence while I continued to stew.

"So, what do you think about the new guy, Jasper Whitlock?"

I immediately tensed up at the sound of Jasper's name, but tried to play it off like I didn't know what the hell my brother was talking about.

"Who?"

Edward took his eyes off the road for moment to look at me and roll his eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about! The new guy you couldn't take your eyes off of yesterday afternoon!"

"Whatever, Edward."

"You had a dream about him last night, didn't you!?!?"

"Edward, shut up!"

"Was it a sexy dream?" He laughed to himself as if he just told the funniest joke ever known to man.

"Edward, stop!"

"It was!"

"It was not! I just dreamed we were dancing together. I think we were at the prom or something."

"Aww! My baby sister has a crush on the new guy!"

I reached back and punched Edward in the arm. He immediately rubbed it and looked at me like I had just kicked his favorite dog.

"What the hell was that for!"

"If you tell ANYONE about this, you'll live to regret it. I'll tell Bella about you playing your trumpet in your room."

"Alice, I don't even know how to play the trumpet."

"Well, you're certainly playing something because I can hear you. You seem to forget that our bedrooms are right next to each other and I can hear your grunts and screams of 'Bella!' You make me wish I were deaf sometimes."

I watched as Edward's face turned the brightest shade of red. He was literally embarrassed into complete and utter silence. Checkmate!

After another mile or so in silence, Edward and I met Bella in the student parking lot.

Before stepping out of the car, Edward turned to me and said, "Okay, you've got something on me and I've got something on you. Truce?"

I laughed to myself and said, "Of course, but just remember I'll sing like a canary if anyone finds out about my dream."

"Your secret's safe with me, sis," Edward promised as he jumped out of the car.

I sat there for a second thinking back to Jasper saying the same thing to me the day before. I smiled to myself, gathered my things, and headed into the building.

***

Before lunch I had theater class. Today were the tryouts for the spring play, _Much Ado About Nothing_. Every year in high school I've worked on the costumes. We have a crude budget, but I get to be creative, and any sort of fashion experience will look good on my transcripts.

For the past week, I had been doing sketches of the costumes for each of the characters. I showed them to the play's director, Mr. Larson, and he told me to have at it. Mr. Larson is always cool with my work and even tasked me with managing the costume crew this year!

I pretty much blocked out the people auditioning for various parts because I was too focused on costumes and managing my crew. As I was going over my sketches for the character, Hero, with my friend Angela, I noticed a familiar figure walk up on the stage. My heart dropped.

"Hello there, uh...," Mr. Larson looked down at his notes, "Jasper Whitlock. And for what role will you be reading today?"

"Don Pedro, sir."

"Very well. Please proceed."

Jasper looked down at his script for a moment and then began. I sat in awe as he instantly became the character. The prose danced from his lips. Most people struggle with Shakespeare, but Jasper made it seem effortless.

"I shall see thee, ere I die, look pale with love," he spoke.

"Very nice, Jasper. You can stop there."

Jasper stood on the stage almost statue-like waiting for Mr. Larson's direction.

"Thanks to everyone who auditioned today. I'll post the final cast later this afternoon."

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Larson."

I watched as Jasper walked off the stage towards me and Angela. I think I stared a little too long because as he approached me, he raised an eyebrow and waved. I quickly tried to busy myself with my sketches. He stopped right in front of me and knelt down.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi."

He turned his head so he could get a better view of my sketches, and in doing so he moved even closer. I slowly closed my eyes as the smell of his cologne enveloped me, just like it had in my dream.

"Are these yours," he asked.

I turned my head to look at him, not realizing how close he was. I found myself almost nose to nose with him. My mind went blank and it took me a moment to remember exactly what I was supposed to say.

"Uh, yeah. I'm designing all of the costumes for the play."

"Really? You're really talented, Alice."

"Thanks!"

"If I get the part of Don Pedro, can you promise me something?"

_I would promise you anything: my heart, body, and soul._

"What's that?"

Jasper smiled, oozing sex, and said, "That you won't put me in tights."

I giggled as he stood up, winked at me, and walked out of the school auditorium.

***

After theater class, I literally floated to lunch. I was so elated by my exchange with Jasper that I barely felt the ground as I walked into the cafeteria. I met up with Edward and Bella at our table and talked about the mundane things we usually spoke about while eating. Edward talked about a new piano piece he's learning; and Bella talked about tripping over her own feet for the 900th time and how nervous she is about taking the SATs. As they were talking, I noticed a blonde girl sitting by herself at a table in the corner.

"Who is that," I asked motioning toward the girl.

Edward and Bella looked over and shrugged their shoulders in unison. I swear, if Edward wasn't my big brother and Bella my best friend, I'd throw up.

"I've never seen her before," Bella finally said. "Maybe she's new."

"Yeah, seems like there are a lot of new people coming to the school recently," Edward said with a smirk.

I cut my eyes at Edward while putting the tip of my thumb in my mouth and moving my fingers as if I were playing a trumpet. Edward's face fell immediately and he nervously looked over at Bella. She just shook her head at us, not even questioning our weird behavior.

Feeling bad for the new girl, I stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go say hi cuz she looks kind of lonely. I'll be right back."

Edward and Bella nodded as I left and walked up to the new girl. I stood in front of her for what seemed like forever before she finally looked up. While waiting for some sort of acknowledgement, I quickly surveyed her appearance. Her clothes were run of the mill: nothing spectacular, but nothing worth burning. Her hair needed a little help though. Pulled back in a black hair tie, it looked fried from bleaching with a hint of brunette roots peeking out. She could use a good dye job.

The new girl finally looked up and I greeted her with a smile. She smiled back as I introduced myself.

"Hi! I noticed you sitting here by yourself. Are you new?"

Her light brown, almost golden, eyes seemed to brighten as I spoke.

"Hi! Yeah, today's my first day. My name's Rosalie Hale."

I held out my hand and she shook it happily.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you. Are you getting around the school okay?"

"I think I'm getting the hang of it. Fortunately, it's not the biggest school in the world."

Agreeing with her sentiment, I said, "For real! If you want, you can sit with me and my friends. It's just my brother and his girlfriend."

Rosalie thought for a second then smiled.

"Well, I have to stop by the office before my next class, but how about tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you then!"

"Okay. Thanks, Alice!"

I turned back around and returned to Bella and Edward, who were giggling about something they thought was hilariously funny. They can be such dorks sometimes!

"Hey, lovebirds, turns out she is new. Her name is Rosalie Hale and I invited her to sit with us tomorrow."

"Cool! The more then merrier," Edward said as Bella smiled in agreement.

***

Before heading to class after lunch, I stopped by my locker to pick up my text book. After shutting my locker, I turned around and saw something that made my stomach turn. There, in front of the office, stood Jasper hugging Rosalie. They pulled away from each other and Jasper put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and the two of them walked away. They both looked gloriously happy and I felt like my world had shattered in a million pieces. All abilities to function disappeared as I stood frozen.

_He has a girlfriend?_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I just want to say that I'm ****very**** appreciative of the reviews I've received so far. You all make me smile! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Did you catch my reference to the play **_**Rent**_** in the last chapter?**

**I want to give a special thanks to my beta, Savannah-Vee! You're the best! **

**I do not own the characters of Twilight or other copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

_They pulled away from each other and Jasper put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders as the two of them walked away. They both looked gloriously happy and I felt like my world had shattered in a million pieces. All abilities to function disappeared as I stood frozen. _

_He has a girlfriend?_

***

I sat in my bedroom feeling as though a heavy weight was sitting on my heart. How could I allow myself to get so wrapped up in a guy like this, especially a guy I barely knew? Yes, he was kind to me, but that didn't mean anything. I was practically picking out our China patterns and dreaming about a blissfully happy life. Now that was all shattered.

I walked over to my iPod and turned it on, trying to find something appropriate to listen to, but nothing worthwhile seemed to be coming up. Every song, it seemed, was a love song and I wasn't in the mood for that right now. Finally, Al Green's _How Can You Mend a Broken Heart _played through the iHome speakers. Lying back down on my bed, I closed my eyes as a million thoughts ran through my head.

_How could I be so stupid to think that Jasper wouldn't have a girlfriend? But Rosalie? She's not ugly, but she's not what I thought he'd like. I thought he liked me. They must have transferred here together and have the type of parents who let them do as they please, like sleeping over in each other's rooms, and practically living together. UGH!_

The thought of Jasper and Rosalie together started to make my blood boil.

_He's just a player, going from girl to girl, getting their hopes up and then springing his girlfriend on them. Stupid motherfuc-_

Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Sweetie, are you alright in there? Edward told me something happened at school that really upset you."

_Damn that Edward and his ability to read my mind!_

I slowly stood up and opened the door to see my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Dad, it's okay."

"May I come in?"

_My dad, always the gentleman._

I stepped back, silently giving him permission to enter my room and sat on my bed hugging a pillow to my chest.

"Want to talk about it?

I sat there and just stared at the floor.

"Alice? Was Edward right? Something happened between you and a boy at school? Did you have a fight?"

_Gosh, Edward! You didn't have tell him everything!_

Realizing that any resistance to telling the truth to my father was futile, I sighed and began. I told him about Jasper newly arriving at the school a couple of days ago and how we flirted back and forth. Dad listened intently, patting me on the shoulder, trying to comfort his little girl.

"Well, if everything seemed to be going well, why are you upset?"

My eyes became misty as I blurted it out.

"Because he has a girlfriend! And you know what the really sick thing is?"

Dad shook his head slightly, almost looking afraid to speak.

"I actually tried to be nice to his girlfriend today at lunch. She was sitting by herself, so I figured I'd be nice and invite her to sit with us tomorrow."

It then hit me. I would have sit with Rosalie tomorrow at lunch. How in the world would I even be able to look at her without wanting to rip her fried hair out by the roots?

"Alice, kindness never goes unnoticed. You were right to try to befriend her. Besides, guys come a dime a dozen. You shouldn't worry yourself with such things. You're way too smart for that."

Dad was right, but it still hurt. In my entire life, I never let a guy get to me. Granted, I've never had a _real _boyfriend, but in the fifth grade, Mike Newton and I acted like we were boyfriend and girlfriend - meaning we sat next to each other and held hands. Since then I've only gone out on dates, but nothing really came of them. I always knew "the one" was out there; I just had to wait for him to appear. Childish, I know.

I sighed. "I know, Dad, but he just seemed so right. I could feel it."

"Just be careful," he responded, "I know how exhilarating falling in love can be, but I also don't want my little girl getting hurt. You, Edward, and your mother are my life and if one of you is hurting, I'm hurting as well."

I smiled at my father's kind words. Everyone loves him. As the Chief of Emergency Medicine at Forks Community Hospital, he has probably encountered just about every resident of this small town. Everyone says that he has the best bedside manner and makes people's fears vanish when they enter the hospital's doors. No matter what the circumstance or emergency, Dad always manages to stay calm and collected. I don't think I've ever seen him get _really_ angry or raise his voice. He can be stern, but never scary.

I turned, giving him a big hug and thanked him for the talk.

"Remember Alice, we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

And with that my father walked out of the room and left me to my thoughts.

_How in the world am I going to face either of them tomorrow? Come on, Alice, you're better than this. If he wants to be with someone else, fine. It's his loss. _

***

The next morning I managed to steer clear of both Jasper and Rosalie between classes. As lunch approached, I could feel myself getting more and more nervous, but I just had to suck it up and get it over with.

When I entered the lunch room, I found the lovebirds at our usual table. I sat down and began eating, trying to keep my mind off of my impending encounter. Before I knew it, I spotted Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. I tensed immediately. With a big smile on her face, she approached our table and sat down. Edward immediately introduced himself and Bella, smiling warmly. Part of me wanted to kick him in the shin for even considering being nice to this girl, but I soldiered through.

"Hey Alice! Thanks again for inviting me to sit at your table. I'm glad I have some friends to talk to."

_Friends? Who are you talking about?_

I smiled the best smile I could and said, "No problem! We're always happy to add someone to the group."

I looked over at Edward who was cutting his eyes at me and silently telling me to behave.

Rosalie seemed to smile even bigger at my fake sentiment.

"Do you think we can add someone else," she asked.

"Who?" Bella questioned.

"Well, he's the only other person I know here and I'm sure he'd be happy to have some cool people to hang out with as well."

Just then Jasper walked in to the cafeteria, scanning the area. It felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room as soon as my eyes fell upon him. I guess he spotted Rosalie because his smile seemed to beam like rays of sunshine. He walked over, placed his tray on the table next to Rosalie and greeted everyone.

"Hey!"

Edward, Bella, and Rosalie all greeted him while I just nodded, fuming. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed my lack of true acknowledgment towards him. Rosalie turned to him and told him all about having great people to hang out with now.

"We now have friends to sit with at lunch! Thanks again, Alice!"

"Yeah, no problem," I responded.

Jasper chimed in. "It was so nice of you to talk to Rosalie yesterday. I really appreciate it."

His voice was like the sweetest symphony played by the most talented orchestra with the most stunning pair of Manolo Blahniks all mixed together. But before I even realized what was coming out of my mouth, I responded.

"Yeah, well, I live to please you, Jasper."

The whole table froze. I looked around not knowing what to do. It was very uncharacteristic of me to be rude like that, but it just slipped out!

Jasper laughed to himself. I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wow! How is guy supposed to respond to something like that? A beautiful woman living to please me and only me?"

Even though I wanted to reach over plant my lips upon his, I was even more disgusted by the fact that he was flirting with me in front of his girlfriend. I gave him the best side eye I could muster.

"Don't you have a girlfriend for that," I spat at him.

Still amused, he asked, "Who would that be?"

Not even wanting to entertain him with an answer, I looked at Rosalie and back to him. He looked at Rosalie and back at me. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he put two and two together.

Rosalie also noticed, a look of realization dawning on her face. "Alice! Jasper's not my boyfriend! He's my cousin!"

_F.M.L_

I watched as Jasper grabbed his stomach and doubled over with laughter. I wanted to melt into my chair. Edward was silently chuckling to himself and Bella had a look of pity on her face, as if to say, "I'm sorry for this self-imposed embarrassment."

Finally Jasper came out of his fit of laughter to say, "Rosalie and I moved here together. She lives with me and my parents."

"Oh," I said so quietly I could barely hear myself.

Unable to take the embarrassment any longer, I excused myself and briskly walked out of the cafeteria. I had to get out of there because there was no way I was going to redeem myself. With 15 minutes left until lunch was over, I searched through my locker for a magazine to read. As I was pulling it out, I was startled to find Jasper standing right next to me, smiling as usual. I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Hey," he said trying to break the ice and cut the tension.

"Hi."

"Don't be embarrassed. Even though I think it's cute, you don't have to feel weird."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't just make a fool of yourself in front of a group of people."

"No, but if you wanted to know if I have a girlfriend, you could have just asked me."

_Please, God, let me gain the powers of invisibility and flight so I don't have to deal with this!_

"Why would I want to know if you have a girlfriend?" I asked, trying to come off as if I didn't care. Jasper saw right through me and shook his head.

"You have a horrible poker face, darlin'."

Trying to figure out a way to change the subject, I came up with the only thing I could think of.

"Where are you from?"

"What?" Jasper said completely confused.

"You have an accent. Where did you live before you moved here?"

"Oh, I'm from the grand state of Texas, m'lady," he said with a bow and exaggerated accent.

I couldn't help but smile.

"That's better. I would much rather see you smile than avert your eyes."

This time I wasn't averting my eyes because of my recent embarrassing behavior, but because he was making me blush. What happened next completely shocked me. Jasper reached down and grabbed my hand, while continuing his intense gaze upon my face, and brought it up to his lips. I almost melted, in a good way, when his soft lips connected with my skin. Goosebumps formed on my arm and a surge of electricity coursed through my body.

Seeing the effect he was having on me, Jasper seductively cocked one of his eyebrows and smirked.

_God, he's sexy._

I was perfectly happy enjoying the seduction that was playing out right in front of me, but was jolted out of my state of revelry when the bell rang. People started filing into the hallway, but Jasper continued his gentle hold on my hand. He then started to slowly move towards me. I couldn't tell if he was going to kiss me or what.

Just before he would have brushed my nose with his, he moved his head slightly to the side and whispered, "Until next time, sweetie."

_I think my heart just stopped._

The feeling of his breath on the skin of neck made my body react in ways I'd never experienced before. If so many people hadn't been around, I probably would have kissed him right then and there.

Smiling his signature smile, he backed away, slowly releasing my hand from his. I stood frozen, watching him walk away while bringing the hand he kissed up to my heart.

_Wow!_

* * *

**A/N: *le sigh* So Jasper doesn't have a girlfriend after all!!! Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to write reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I do not own the characters of Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

About a week or so passed since my embarrassing faux pas in the cafeteria. For the most part, I didn't have to suffer too much. Emmett and Edward got in their jabs, but Bella, Rosalie, and most importantly, Jasper, acted like the whole incident never happened.

One afternoon, while eating lunch and trying to keep myself from staring at Jasper, who was in a heated discussion about college basketball brackets with Edward and Emmett, I decided it was time for Bella, Rosalie and I to have an official girls' night.

"Hey Rosalie! Do you wanna come over this Saturday for a girls' night?"

"Sure! What are we going to do?"

"Well, Bella and I usually rent movies, give each other manicures and gossip about boys. You know, the typical stuff."

"Sounds like fun!"

I had been trying to figure out the best way to try to give Rosalie a mini makeover and this girls' night was the perfect opportunity.

"Rosalie, I want to give you a makeover."

Immediately Rosalie's face fell.

"Oh, don't worry. You're a beautiful girl, but I would love to color your hair. I think you would look gorgeous with light brown locks. It would really make your hazel eyes stand out!"

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

Bella chimed in, "It won't hurt, Rosalie. Alice has done this to me as well."

"Yeah, and obviously you didn't heed my advice, lumberjack Bella!"

"Hey! I'm comfortable in my flannel shirts. At least I'm buying fitted ones now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, at least that's an improvement. Rosalie, I can help you style some outfits if you like. I've seen you wear some really great pieces, and if styled just right, you would be a knock out!"

Rosalie blushed. "Do you think so? It would be nice if a guy noticed me."

Out of nowhere Emmett interrupted, "Rosie, baby, plenty of guys notice you!"

I watched the moment unfold as Rosalie turned an even brighter shade of pink and Emmett smiled the biggest Cheshire smile his face could muster.

"Thanks," Rosalie said timidly.

Trying to break the obvious tension that was mounting between the two, I interjected. "Great! Then it's settled!"

"Why don't you just come over to my house? That way you can look at all of my clothes."

"Okay, perfect!"

Bella nodded in agreement. "This is going to be pretty fun."

The bell rang, signaling everyone to head to class. I was going to say a quick bye to Jasper, but noticed he was already gone. Oh well. _I'm sure I'll see him after school_. Just then it hit me. I was going over to Rosalie's house.....where Jasper also lived!!!! Feeling butterflies in my stomach, I tried to calm myself down.

_It's not like I'm going to be in his room or anything. He'll probably stay far away from all of the girly stuff. How am I going to be able to function with him in such close proximity? Alice, snap out of it!_

***

Before heading over to Rosalie's house on Saturday afternoon, Bella met me at my house so we could drive together. I was throwing some things in a bag, making sure I had all of my supplies. I found the perfect shade of hair dye for Rosalie and was putting it in my bag, when Bella knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey!"

"Are you all set?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything I need. If I have forgotten anything, we can run to the store and get it."

"Are you going to be able to handle Jasper being so close by?"

Completely thrown off by Bella's question, I turned and said, "What? What do you mean?"

Trying to stifle her laughter, she explained, "Come on, Alice. It's obvious to everyone that you and Jasper have this thing..."

"Thing? What thing?" I interrupted.

"We all know that you two like each other. It's obvious. You smile even more and Jasper seems to stick out his chest like he's trying to show off or something. It's weird, but even Emmett noticed."

"Well, I doubt he'll even be there."

"Why not? He lives there."

"But we're having a _girls'_ night. I doubt he's going to sit down with us and paint his toenails while we watch, Steel Magnolias."

"Well, he might not paint his toenails, but I bet he'd be willing to watch the movie if it meant sitting next to you."

"Oh Bella, you're so silly."

"Okay, but mark my words."

Trying to get out of the awkward conversation, I quickly zipped up my bag and motioned to Bella that it was time to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she was silently laughing to herself. I really didn't need this right now. As long as I tried to keep Jasper and his bright blue eyes, big smile, dirty blonde hair that I want to run my fingers through, and dimples that I'd love to kiss out of my mind, I'd be fine.

At least I hoped so.

***

Bella and I followed the directions to Rosalie's house – and were floored when we arrived. Rosalie's house looked like it was entirely built of glass. It was very modern architecturally and looked like something Frank Lloyd Wright might have designed.

"Wow," Bella said in awe.

"I know."

After parking the car and gathering our things, Bella and I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Expecting to see a butler answer, we were met with a beautiful blonde woman. She was how I always imagined Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. She had long, shiny blonde hair, blue eyes – which looked very familiar – and porcelain skin. I'm sure Bella and I just stood in front of her with our mouths hanging open, looking like fools.

"Oh, you must be Alice and Bella! Rosalie and Jasper have told me so much about you! Come in!"

Hearing the name, 'Jasper' brought me right out of my state of shock.

_Jasper talks about me?_

"Thank you so much! I'm Alice."

"And I'm Bella."

"Well, Alice and Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alessandra Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock."

_No wonder her eyes look so familiar. Jasper has her eyes._

Smiling the same radiant smile I loved on Jasper, she said, "Please call me Alessandra."

"Okay, thanks, Alessandra," Bella answered.

As we finished our introductions, Rosalie bounded down the stairs.

"Alice! Bella! You're here! Come upstairs to my room and we can get started!"

Happy to see someone genuinely excited about my makeover services, Bella and I followed Rosalie up to her room. She opened the door and invited us in. She already had a chair set up for her hair session, a manicure station with various nail polishes, and plenty of snacks and sodas for all of us to enjoy.

"Wow, Rosalie," Bella mused, "you're definitely ready for us, huh?"

"Well, I've never really had the chance to have a girls' night with friends. At my old school, I was sort of the outcast and kept to myself. I don't know what I would have done without Jasper. He was pretty much my only friend. That's why I'm so grateful that you two were willing to take that chance and be my friend."

"Nonsense," I said. "Rosalie, we're putting all of that in the past. If those bitches at your old school didn't want to take a minute out of their vapid lives to get to know you, well.....fuck them!"

Bella nearly choked on her freshly opened soda, while Rosalie walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Alice, thanks so much. I really mean it. You two are great people and I'm now actually happy that we moved here!"

"No problem! Now let's get to your hair!"

Looking a bit embarrassed, Rosalie gently stretched a section out to view. "Good luck!"

"Have you been coloring it yourself?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. My mom was Aunt Alessandra's sister and she too had beautiful, long, blonde hair and blue eyes. I got my father's looks: dark hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin. I always wanted to look like my mom and aunt because they always looked like angels to me. Jasper's lucky; he got all of his mother's looks."

"Do I have to swear again, Rosalie?"

"What?" she questioned, confused.

"Rosalie, when are you going to see that you are beautiful just the way you are! Unfortunately, we've all been programmed to believe there is only one kind of beauty: blonde hair and blue eyes. Granted, your aunt is gorgeous and I'm sure your mother is too..."

"Was."

"I'm sorry?"

"Was. She and my father were killed years ago, during 9/11."

Bella and I froze.

"Dad worked in the World Trade Center and was there extra early. Evidently he forgot an important file, so Mom decided to go there and give it to him. She asked a family friend and neighbor to make sure I made to the bus stop on time, kissed me on my forehead, and walked out the door. I never saw her again."

I continued holding my breath as Rosalie continued.

"I was in school when the first plane hit. At first we kids didn't know what was going on, but we knew it was bad because all of our teachers had this frightened look on their faces. We were all dismissed and sent home. When I arrived home, I found my neighbor waiting for me, tears streaming down her face. I asked her what was wrong, but she just told me to hurry inside. Everything else just seems like a blur. Later that night, she and her husband broke the news to me. My mom and dad were gone."

Tears started to fall down Rosalie's cheeks and I immediately reached out and put my arm around her.

"Once the airports opened again, I moved to Houston to live with Aunt Alessandra, Uncle Quentin and Jasper. The only thing that makes me feel a little better about my parents' passing was that they were together."

Feeling tears well up in my own eyes, I hugged Rosalie. I couldn't imagine going through something as traumatic as losing my parents so tragically. I looked over and saw Bella wiping her nose with her sleeve.

Wiping away her fallen tears, she continued, "So that's why I tried to bleach my hair. I wanted to try to look like my mom in some fashion, but it didn't quite work out."

"Well, we're going to take care of that, hun! Even though you may not look exactly like your mom and aunt, we're going to make you see just how pretty you are!"

***

After we had applied the color to Rosalie's hair, let it sit for the allotted number of minutes and finally rinsed it, we were back in the bedroom, towel drying her hair.

"Do you have any more towels? This one is pretty wet and I want to put another one around your shoulders," I questioned.

"Yeah, but I think they're still in the dryer."

"Well, where's your dryer?"

"Just go down stairs into the kitchen, take a right and then go down the flight of stairs into the basement. The laundry room is the first door on the left."

"Okay. Bella, can you detangle?"

"Sure!"

Following Rosalie's directions, I walked downstairs into the kitchen, made a right and then walked down the flight of stairs into the basement. I saw the first door on the left, but a sound caught my attention. It sounded something like metal rubbing against itself, almost like gym equipment. Curious, I walked past the laundry room – and almost fell to my knees.

The door of the next room was open, so I looked inside and noticed it was filled with exercise equipment: a couple treadmills, weights, and some sort of other contraption that looked like it could be used for weight training. However, that's not what caught my eye. I stood in wonderment as I watched Jasper do wide pull ups, similar to the ones Will Smith did in _I Am Legend_. His back was facing me, so he had no idea I was standing there. My eyes scanned his shirtless back as each muscle strained and tightened and then relaxed. He must have been getting tired because the last three pull ups were coupled with deep guttural grunts that made my mind think the naughtiest of thoughts. I was in a trance and couldn't take my eyes off of his glistening body. I guess that's why I didn't move when he jumped down and turned around.

"Oh! Alice! I didn't know you were standing there."

Instantly I felt like I was hit with hot flash. My whole body flushed. Seeing his half naked back was nothing compared to seeing him half naked and facing me. I couldn't control my eyes as they skimmed over his shoulders, pecks and a wonderful six pack He was wearing a dangerously low pair of sweat pants and I bit my lip at the sight of his happy trail.

"Are you lost?"

I snapped out of my trance as I saw him walking towards me, grinning.

"Um, no. Rosalie asked me to get extra towels out of the dryer."

"You passed the laundry room. It's one door back."

I laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask why I was staring at him.

"Okay, thanks."

I turned to walk out when I suddenly felt a hand pull my arm. Before I could fully turn to face Jasper again, he was standing even closer than before. I looked up into his eyes and immediately became lost. He leaned in, ever so slowly, and lightly brushed his lips against mine, giving me the sweetest kiss I could imagine.

As he pulled back, he looked deep into my eyes and said, "I've been waiting to do that for the longest time."

Speechless, I smiled and watched as he walked past me, lightly grazing his hand across my arm.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Want to join me?"

I tried to speak, but nothing came out!

"I'm just kidding, sweetie," he said with a laugh. "See you later?"

"Yes," I responded breathlessly.

He licked his lips and slowly walked out of the room, keeping his eyes on mine until he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

I bet you thought this chapter was going to be devoid of the wonderful Jasper! I hope the ending makes up for his absence throughout most of the story! *giggle*

What do you think about Jasper doing pull ups....shirtless? *swoon*

I want to give a special thank you to **Savannah-Vee** for being such a great beta AND writer! Check out her stories everyone!

Also, check out the stories by **tiffaninichole**. I particularly recommend _Blind Dates_ and _Dirty Movie_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I do not own the characters of Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

_**A Love Like This**_** was nominated for **_**Best Southern Charm Fic**_** and **_**This Fic is Going Places…**_**in the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards, sponsored by JaspersDarlins. Voting lasts through April 12****th****. Cast your vote by clicking on the link in my profile! Thanks to everyone for their support! **

**This chapter is for tiffaninichole and Handsandfingers. Dart guns are scary things! LOL**

* * *

_He licked his lips and slowly walked out of the room, keeping his eyes on mine until he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway._

***

I slowly walked back upstairs to Rosalie's room, almost in a zombie-like trance.

I'm sure she and Bella had been wondering where I was. While ascending the stairs, the events of the past few minutes ran through my mind over and over again, until it got to a point where I thought I'd actually dreamed the whole thing.

_Did that really just happen? Did I just kiss Jasper Whitlock? Well, did he just kiss me?_

My lips uncontrollably started to curl up at the corners just thinking of Jasper, leaning in and kissing me ever so softly.

"_I've been waiting to do that for the longest time." _

His voice, still fresh in my mind, gave me goosebumps.

On my way to Rosalie's bedroom, I walked past what I assumed was Jasper's room. I assumed this because I could hear the water of the shower running.

"_I'm going to take a quick shower. Want to join me?"_

Without thinking, I found myself walking towards the closed bedroom door. I reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turning it very slowly. Using a small amount of pressure, I pushed it open and peeked my head around the door.

There was nothing particularly special about Jasper's room. It had all the necessary pieces of furniture: a bed, dressers, a desk and chair, his MacBook Air, a few pictures, some lights, and that were it. What made me take notice, however, was the cozy feeling his room conveyed. Painted in a warm cinnamon color, I immediately felt at ease. So much so that I wanted to curl up on his bed and take a nap – but I wasn't _that_ crazy.

The sound of quiet humming emanated from the bathroom, and I found myself smiling again. I didn't recognize the tune, but I did notice how intoxicating his voice and the clean scent of his soap were as they assaulted my senses. It was all very dizzying. I could have stood there for hours just listening to Jasper hum, and I probably would have if he hadn't turned off the shower.

Not wanting to get caught standing in his room, (as if him already catching me staring at his body wasn't bad enough, I didn't need him to find me staring slack jawed at his bed) I closed the bedroom door as softly as I could and headed back to Rosalie's room. Bella and Rosalie were sitting next to each other looking at a magazine when I finally returned.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked.

"Did you get lost?" Rosalie questioned.

"No. Why?"

"Well, you don't have any towels."

I looked down at my empty hands and realized I never went back to the laundry room after Jasper and I had kissed.

_There's that smile again!_

Bella, noticing the goofy smile spread across my face, cut her eyes trying to read my mind, something she had obviously picked up from her dork boyfriend.

"Alice....what took so long?" she tentatively asked.

"I went to the laundry room," I muttered quickly.

"But you didn't bring back any towels!"

I could feel my annoyance building as I watched her silently giggle to herself.

"Whatever, Bella!"

"Why are you so frantic?" She was barely containing her laughter now.

"Shut up, Bella! I went downstairs to get some towels and…and ran into Jasper."

Rosalie and Bella were silenced immediately. I then watched them exchange a loaded look, as if they were speaking to each other through ESP. All I could do was roll my eyes.

Looking at her watch, Rosalie joined in on the "Mortification of Alice."

"Jasper usually works out around this time of day. Did you see anything you like?"

My face immediately turned candy apple red. I replayed the moment in my mind: his back, the grunts, his low-riding sweatpants, his smirk, and last, but certainly not least, his lips touching mine....

"Alice! Snap out of it," Bella barked.

I hadn't even realized I zoned out like that.

"Seriously, what happened downstairs?" Rosalie pushed.

Instead of fighting them further, I just decided to spill it.

"Well, I went downstairs and found the laundry room just fine. I was about to get the towels when I heard this odd noise that sounded like exercise equipment, so I went to explore…"

"Explore? Did you think you were in a horror movie or something?" Bella joked.

Rolling my eyes I continued, "So I walked a little farther down the hall and found myself standing in the doorway of the home gym. Before I even knew what hit me, my eyes were greeted with the sight of Jasper doing pull ups."

"Pull ups?" Bella questioned, looking completely mesmerized by my story.

"Yeah, like the ones Will Smith did in _I Am Legend_. Shirtless."

"Wow."

I could feel a small squeal bubbling, but I suppressed it. "I know! Well, I just stood there staring at him and he caught me."

"Oh no," Rosalie sympathetically groaned.

"Yes, but he was nice about it. He also thought I was lost, but I explained to him that you sent me downstairs to get some towels out of the dryer."

Rosalie and Bella hung on to every word in anticipation. It was quite amusing actually.

I sighed and quickly blurted out, "And before I knew what was happening, he kissed me."

Bella shook her head in confusion. "Wait. What?"

Rosalie lightly clapped her hands together and smiled.

"I said he kissed me."

Bella's eyes practically grew to the size of saucers. "He. Kissed. You?"

Unable to contain my happiness, I walked over to Rosalie's bed, did a silly pirouette, and landed on the soft blankets.

"Yes!"

Rosalie and Bella immediately jumped up and met me at the bed.

"Are you serious?!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you," Rosalie beamed.

I sat up on my elbows and continued, "And you know what the best part is?" 

My two friends stared at me blankly, waiting for me to provide the answer they so desperately sought.

"He said that he had wanted to kiss me for the longest time!"

I grabbed one of the pillows, held it up to my face, and squealed with all my might. Rosalie and Bella were being just as noisy with their claps, squeals, and exclamations of "I knew it!"

"What was it like?" Bella asked.

Calming down a little, I closed my eyes and remembered the moment once again. "He leaned in very slowly and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I could almost feel him smiling against my mouth. His lips were like velvet and the feel of his breath against my skin sent shivers surging through my body. For a brief moment, I felt like everything in the world stopped and it was just me and him."

I opened my eyes to see Rosalie hanging on every word and Bella almost glowing.

Bella leaned over and gave me a surprisingly bear-like hug saying, "I know exactly how that feels. It's like you're the only two people on Earth. Just a girl and guy who care for one another."

"Yeah," I said through an enormous smile.

"I'm so happy for you," Rosalie gushed again. "I knew you two would end up together. It's like you were made especially for him."

"Thanks, Rose. Now, we need to get back to your makeover."

"I don't know, Alice. Are you sure this is going to work?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella, who laughed.

"Rosalie, you're going to knock 'em dead when Alice finishes with you."

***

About an hour later, I had styled Rosalie's newly colored, chestnut brown hair, applied make up, and picked out a simple black dress for her to wear to school on Monday.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Rosalie asked from her walk-in closet.

"Yes," Bella and I answered in unison.

"Alright."

Rosalie walked out and we couldn't have been happier! This beautiful girl stood in front of us with all of the confidence and poise that she swore she'd never have.

"You look great," I said, like a proud mama bear.

Rosalie was positively radiant. I always knew she was a pretty girl, but now…now she was gorgeous.

"Thanks," she replied in a shy whisper.

"Definitely," Bella agreed with an exaggerated nodding of her head.

"You are _so_ going to have all of the guys panting after you, Rose," I remarked.

Blushing ever so slightly, Rosalie looked at us and said, "Do you think Emmett will notice?"

Bella and I immediately doubled over in laughter. I looked up at Rosalie and noticed that she wasn't laughing along with us. In fact, she actually looked kind of sad, like we had hurt her feelings.

"Oh, Rose! We're not laughing at you. We just know that as soon as you walk into the school Emmett is going to be at your side like you're the newest edition of Halo."

"Halo?"

I shook my head and stood up. "It's a video game. You don't have to worry about Emmett, he'll definitely notice!"

Relieved, Rosalie smiled. "You guys, thank you so much for this. I love it!"

The three of us began speaking about everything, from people's reactions on Monday morning, to how Rosalie was going to have beat guys away with stick – when we were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Come in," Rosalie yelled out.

The door slowly opened and Jasper stood before us in the doorway. He smiled at the three of us, but when his eyes met Rosalie they grew wide. He jokingly rubbed his eyes and looked at her again.

"Rose?"

Squealing with delight, Rosalie asked, "Isn't this great! This is all the work of Alice and Bella."

"Well," Bella interrupted, "it was more Alice than Bella."

Jasper's eyes met mine and he smiled that devastatingly handsome smile I enjoyed so much, dimples and all! _*swoon*_ I smiled timidly before saying, "It was nothing! She was already beautiful, we just polished her up!"

Jasper continued to stare at me intensely like he was trying to figure out some big secret about me. Bella cleared her throat, breaking the silence and tension.

Snapping out of his trance, Jasper turned to Rosalie and said, "You look beautiful."

He then continued, speaking to all three of us, "Mom & Dad said that the three of you can come downstairs and watch a movie in the media room if you like. They decided to go out this evening."

"Great! What do you want to watch?" Rosalie asked all of us.

"How about a scary movie?" Bella suggested.

"Perfect," Rosalie agreed.

"Well, have a lovely evening, ladies," Jasper politely interrupted. If he had been wearing a hat, I'm sure he would have tipped it.

"Thanks, Jasper," I softly said as he began to walk out.

He turned, smiling lazily and purred, "It was my pleasure, darlin'."

* * *

***faint* Could Jasper be any more swoon-worthy!?!?!**

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I thought it was a good place to stop. Next up, movie-watching….in a dark room. Will Jasper show up and protect Alice from the monsters in the scary movie????? **

**To see how I imagined the new and improved Rosalie, check out the link in my profile!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Savannah-Vee! Her stories, **_**Uncomfortable**_** and **_**The Angel,**_** are also nominated for the **_**Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards**_**! If you haven't read her stories yet, you better get on the ball. They're great!**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to Lonely-Soldier! Her reviews make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I do not own the characters of Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

_**A Love Like This**_** has been nominated for SIX **_**Total Eclipse of the Heart Awards**_**! Check out my profile to see the list of awards and vote! Do your part and support Jasper! **

* * *

Rosalie, Bella, and I stood in the media room, staring at what seemed to be hundreds of DVDs, trying to pick out the best horror movie to watch.

"What about Nightmare on Elm Street?" Bella suggested.

"Well, the new remake is coming out soon, so we might as well just go see that in a couple weeks," I mentioned.

"True."

"How about Saw or Hostel?" Rosalie asked.

Bella scrunched up her nose. "Too gory. Plus, I don't need to see a sudden influx of boobs right before a guy's Achilles tendon gets sliced."

I laughed. "Bella, you're going to see unnecessary boobage regardless of what horror movie you watch!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella continued to look through the DVDs.

"Okay, I think I found the perfect movies!" Bella exclaimed.

Rosalie and I stood awaiting her stroke of genius.

"How about we start off with Halloween, followed by Terror Train, and to balance out some of the gore, April Fool's Day?"

"So we're going with horror from the 70s and 80s? Sounds good to me," Rosalie said with two thumbs up.

"Yep! I'm all for that," I agreed.

Grabbing the phone, Rosalie looked up and said, "I'm going to go order a couple of pizzas. What toppings do you want?"

"Mushrooms, ham, green peppers, and extra cheese," Bella yelled out.

"I don't really care as long as there are no anchovies or pineapple."

"Okay. I'll place the order."

"Rose, can you order some wings too?"

I slowly turned my head towards the deep voice that obviously did not belong to the three of us. There stood Jasper, smiling, as always. My heart instantly skipped about nine or a hundred beats.

"Will you be joining us?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper immediately looked at me and said, "Well, if you ladies don't mind? I can hang out upstairs if it's an inconvenience."

_Did he go to some sort of gentleman's school because I've never met a guy who acts like him._

Before I even realized what I was doing, words starting tumbling out of my mouth.

"It's no problem, Jasper. The more the merrier!"

Jasper's smile seemed to glow at the sound of my words. I noticed Rosalie and Bella glancing at each other and silently communicating, while smiling devilishly.

"Why thank you, darlin'. I'll make sure the monsters don't get ya."

_*swoon*_

***

After Rosalie had called in our pizza and wings order, we all settled into our seats and popped in the first movie. I immediately sat on the plush couch. I brought my feet up underneath me and leaned back on the soft pillows. Rosalie and Bella each sat on the floor on huge cushions.

As the first few notes of the famous Halloween theme song filled the room, I looked over and noticed Jasper standing next to the couch, watching the movie, but looking a little confused or uncomfortable. I had never seen him like that before; he always seemed so confident. I felt bad for him so I whispered, "Jasper!"

His head immediately whipped around and our eyes met. Suddenly my mind went foggy. I couldn't remember why I even said his name. It was like his gaze had some sort of hypnotic effect on me. I watched him as he walked behind the couch, so that he was directly behind me. I leaned back as he leaned down. A cloud of his magnificent scent enveloped me and I was once again in a fog. Struggling to concentrate on my thoughts, I closed my eyes.

"Um....do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jasper walked around to the front of the couch and sat down next to me. He smiled, leaned into the pillows, and exhaled.

Every nerve ending in my body seemed to become hypersensitive when Jasper sat next to me. I felt like I was a magnet being pulled by his force field. Every breath, every movement, and every small glance made my body react. It seemed like my skin had a chronic case of goose bumps.

_I wonder if he feels this too, or am I just imagining things? _

Just then the doorbell rang and jolted me out of my frenzied state. Rosalie jumped up and ran to the front door. In no time she was back in the media room with the pizzas, wings, napkins and four cans of soda.

We all dug in.

By the time we finished eating, it was time to pop in the next movie in our horror marathon.

As I settled back into my comfortable position, Jasper leaned back and placed his arm across the top of the couch behind my head. I felt like I was about to burst. His smell, a mixture of soap, cologne, and just overall goodness was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and felt my head falling back. I guess I didn't realize that his arm was that close because before I knew it, my head came in contact with his arm with a thud.

"Ow," I exclaimed.

Jasper turned to me with a worried look on his face and asked, "Are you okay?"

I rubbed the back of my head and scrunched up my face.

"I must have fallen asleep or something."

I had to cover. I obviously wasn't going to tell him that I was drunk from his smell. I turned my attention back to the movie, when I suddenly felt his hand gently stroke the back of my head.

"Does that feel better?"

Unable to speak, I just nodded my head. Jasper continued his gentle massage of my scalp, spreading his fingers out and softly rubbing. His hand was so big he could pretty much palm my skull, covering a lot of area. My eyes started getting heavy again and a contented sigh escaped my lips.

Never breaking contact, Jasper leaned in and quietly said into my ear, "Are you tired?"

The bass in his voice vibrated through my body and sent shivers up my spine. His mouth being only centimeters away from the skin of my neck made the goose bumps return and I suddenly became very hot. If I weren't such a lady, I would have thrown him down and had my way with him right then and there. Rosalie and Bella be damned!

I slowly closed my eyes and sighed, "Yes."

Jasper tensed for a moment. I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was staring at me pretty intensely and licking his lips. A scream from the tv brought him out of whatever he was feeling and he quickly turned his attention back to the movie. Upon doing so, he stopped massaging my scalp. I can't lie and say that I wasn't upset about that, but instead of completely breaking contact, he started stroking my hair and absent-mindedly playing with it.

For the life of me, I just could not concentrate on the movie. Heck, I didn't even know what movie we were watching! After a couple of minutes, Jasper leaned in and murmured, "If you're tired, you can lie down."

"Okay," I responded.

I was getting ready to lie down so that my head rested on the armrest on the other end of the couch, when I felt him pull my arm.

"No, you can lean here," he said, motioning to his chest.

_O-M-G!!_

Smiling sheepishly, I moved closer to him. He pushed himself back so that his body was nestled in the corner of the couch, between the arm rest and the back. I stretched myself out and laid my head on his chest. As soon as our bodies met I immediately felt relaxed, safe, and content. The hand that had been so skillfully massaging my (slightly) injured head, was now ever so lightly rubbing my arm.

_I'm in heaven!_

Every once in a while, I would see Rosalie or Bella turn their heads slightly to try to get a glimpse of what was going on. I didn't care though. Being in Jasper's arms was like the best pair of Louboutins and Carrie Bradshaw's wardrobe all wrapped up in one! I snuggled even closer into Jasper's chest and could hear his heart beat, which was beating kind of fast. His breathing was steady and hypnotizing, kind of like when you go on a long road trip and sound of the road makes you sleepy.

My eyes slowly closed and I drifted into blissful darkness.

***

When I opened my eyes, after experiencing some of the best sleep ever, I found myself lying on the couch with a blanket thrown over me. Remembering what happened the night before, I smiled and turned my head, hoping to smell some of Jasper's lovely scent. However, instead of breathing in Jasper, I found myself nose-first in a pillow.

_Please don't tell me I dreamed all of that!_

I sat up and pulled the blanket off me. Rosalie and Bella were curled up on the floor, each covered with a blanket also. I looked around, but there was no sight of Jasper. Tears stung my eyes and I realized that everything that occurred the night before was just a figment of my imagination.

Dejected, I walked upstairs, grabbed my stuff and jumped in the shower. My heart felt heavy because the dream felt so real. I remembered everything so vividly: the smell of his cologne, his heartbeat, the sound of his breathing, everything.

_Why is this happening to me?_

After dressing and blow-drying my hair, I went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat until Rosalie and Bella woke up. I brought my Blackberry with me so I could catch up on all the latest fashion and celebrity news while I ate. I rounded the corner and was greeted with the most delicious smell.

"Mornin', darlin'!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and just gawked at Jasper blankly. Ever the gentleman, he pulled out a stool at the kitchen bar area and motioned for me to sit. I sat down, still wondering if last night really happened.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I slept really well, actually."

As Jasper set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me, he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, while holding up both of his hands as if to say, "I surrender!"

I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of the incredible pancakes. They were the best I had ever eaten.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned.

After relishing my first bite, I looked at Jasper, only to find him intensely staring at me, once again.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

After fixing himself a plate, Jasper turned off the stove and took a seat next to me.

"You shouldn't make noises like that."

"Why?"

"Because...um…because…"

"Jasper, just spit it out."

"Because I want to do this…"

Jasper stood up, placed both hands on my cheeks and kissed me with such intensity I thought I would pass out. His lips were soft, yet strong, and tasted faintly of blueberries. Fighting for air, I opened my mouth slightly and in doing so let out a faint moan. Jasper responded by slowly snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Feeling brave, I gently pushed my tongue into his mouth. He returned the favor and our tongues delicately explored.

I thought my dream last night was nice, but this was a hundred times better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers roam through his luscious locks. Upon feeling my fingers in his hair, Jasper moaned into my mouth.

_Holy shit!_

I think it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

Out of nowhere, Jasper pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. Feeling flushed and almost exhausted, I tried to regain my composure when I felt my body being lifted off the ground…and onto the counter.

_I'm going to die right here and now, but at least I'll die a happy woman!_

I smiled as he looked up at me and claimed my mouth once again. Shimmying in between my legs, Jasper managed to close the little bit of space there was. His hands found their way to my cheeks again as my hands found a resting place on his shoulder blades.

Out of nowhere I pulled back and looked at Jasper, looking a little sad.

Concerned, Jasper asked, "Are you okay, hun?"

"Am I dreaming?"

With a sigh, Jasper ran his knuckles across my cheek and said, "No, not at all, but it feels like it, doesn't it?"

"What about last night?"

"What about it?"

"Did I…I mean, did we fall asleep on the couch?"

The beautiful, beaming smile returned.

"Yes. Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, Alice…"

In an effort to quiet him, I lightly kissed his lips.

"No, not at all. I rather enjoyed it."

Cocking an eyebrow, Jasper's smile suddenly turned devilish.

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Well, maybe we should do that more often."

"Definitely."

Jasper and I, still in the same position, laughed with one another when we heard…

"Um, are we interrupting something?"

There stood Rosalie and Bella, eyes as big as the moon and mouths agape. Jasper smirked and laid his head on my shoulder while I just shrugged, a tiny smirk also curving my lips.

* * *

**I would like to give a BIG thank you to my beta, Savannah-Vee! I loved her reaction to this chapter! **

**Also, be sure to check out the new banner Lonely-Soldier created for the story. The link is in my profile. I LOVE it! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I do not own the characters of Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

**Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter out. I just moved into a new house, so the last few weeks have been pretty hectic! **

_**A Love Like This**_** has been nominated for the "Best Alice Award" in the Silent Tear Awards. Go to my profile to vote! **

Even though I always did well in school, I rarely looked forward to going there Monday mornings. However, this Monday I was more than eager to get to school and away from the constant questions, stares, giggles, and stern looks (from Edward, of course) after my oh-so heavenly makeout session at Jasper's house this past weekend. I expected Rosalie to want all the details, but Bella was the worst. She wanted a minute-by-minute replay of the experience. Happy to relive it, I conceded. My words were met with gasps, wows, and plenty of "oh my gosh!"

Finally, Rose and Bella relented a little and let me continue my life beyond the kiss. Well, it was much more than a kiss, but that's beside the point. Today was Rose's big debut at school. I had shown her how to recreate the look from Saturday, so I anxiously stood in the student parking lot waiting for her and Jasper to arrive. I had butterflies in my stomach, not only because I was nervous for Rose, but because I was nervous to see Jasper. Our relationship was very comfortable and I always felt at ease around him, but that didn't stop the butterflies from fluttering whenever I knew he was close or when he flashed the beautiful 100 kilowatt smile.

At long last, I saw Jasper's Honda pull into the lot. I had to suppress the urge to jump up and down. Jasper parked right next to me and flashed his gorgeous, toothy smile while my heart skipped a few beats. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he gracefully climbed out of his car, walked up to me, leaned in, and planted the softest, most endearing kiss on my lips.

"Mornin', Darlin'. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Hey Jas. Yeah, I did sleep pretty well last night," I responded. I could tell my face was starting to flush, because I had the most wonderful and erotic dream about him the night before. All that kept running through my mind were his lips, fingers, and tongue pressed against my skin.

_Whoa! Simmer down, Alice!_

"Jas? I like that, sweetie," he said with the sexiest of grins.

Lifting an eyebrow, I said, "and I like the way you kiss."

_Did I just say that out loud? Oh well, there's no turning back now!_

"Really? Well, I'm not one to deny my lady what she likes."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine hungrily. A soft moan escaped my lips as I pressed my hands against his chest. Jasper's hands moved to my lower back, pulling me even closer. Unfortunately, our bliss was interrupted by Rose clearing her throat.

"What the hell?! You two can't even control yourself on school property?"

Jasper laughed and retorted, "I think this new look has made you a smartass."

My heart fluttered at the sound of Jas cursing.

"Whatever, Jasper," Rosalie said. "So, Alice, how do I look?"

Still in Jasper's grip, I looked her up and down and said, "You look great! The guys are going to fall over themselves trying to talk to you."

A slight blush flushed Rose's cheeks, "Thanks."

Looking at his watch, Jasper interjected, "We'd better get inside before the bell rings." He stepped away from me and held out his arm for me to take. I almost swooned, but kept it together. I grabbed Rose's hand because I could see how nervous she was.

As soon as we walked through the doors of the school, I let go of Rosalie and whispered, "This is your big moment! Now everyone is going to see all of that beauty you were hiding!"

Rosalie took a deep breath and stepped slightly ahead of me and Jasper and we began walking to our lockers. You would have thought that Heidi Klum, Naomi Campbell, and Giselle Bündchen all walked into Forks High at the same time. Everyone was turning their heads and doing double-takes. I even heard a few people ask who she was.

When we reached our lockers, Edward, Bella, and Emmett were all standing around talking. Bella saw us first and smiled.

"Rosalie! You look great!"

"Thanks, Bella!"

Edward's eyes widened when he realized that this beautiful young woman standing in front of him was shy Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you look stunning."

"Edward, you're making her blush," Bella gently scolded.

Emmett, who had been eating an apple turned his head and looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Imagine a 6'4, 200-pound football jock nearly falling to his knees at the sight of Rose. He must have accidently choked on a piece of apple because he started coughing loudly. Edward hit his back a few times and that seemed to help. Once he regained his composure, he continued to stare at Rose.

"Wow," he somehow managed to get out.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed out loud. "A man of few words!"

I beamed as my new friend found a whole new confidence in herself. Everyone was now seeing what I knew was there all along.

As we all started heading off to our respective classes, Jasper turned to me and gently kissed my hand.

"You are amazing!"

"What?"

"Not only are you gorgeous, sweet, fun to be around, and incredibly sexy, but you also helped my cousin blossom. I'm honored to be your...well, what am I?"

"Perfect," I responded.

He laughed and brushed my hair behind my ear. "No, sweetie, you're the perfect one. Would you be opposed to calling me your boyfriend?"

_In my mind I was doing backflips, twirling, and breakdancing like a pro._

I closed my eyes and exhaled, taking in the moment. When I opened my eyes again, Jas' ever-present smile warmed my heart.

"No, I wouldn't be opposed at all. I welcome it as a matter of fact."

I didn't think it could be possible, but Jas managed to smile even wider. He pulled me in for a chaste kiss (we were in the school hallway after all) and said, "You've made me an extremely happy man! Until later, Beautiful." And with that, he once again kissed the back of my hand and turned to walk to class.

_How does this guy manage to make me swoon almost every moment I'm around him?_

At lunchtime, we were all gathered at our normal table. Jas sat sideways so I could lean in to him. I felt completely safe, revered, and loved whenever I was near him. Even though it was too soon for us to start saying the "L word," I couldn't deny the strong feelings I was developing for him. He made me feel like the greatest thing in the world whenever I was around him and I hoped I made him feel the same. I gently rubbed his forearm that was wrapped around my waist. Every once in a while, he would look down at me and we would smile at each other. I'm sure to everyone else, we looked goofy, but I didn't care. Jas brought that out in me. I now understood what Beyoncé meant when she sang about being "crazy in love."

I looked over at Rose, who was sitting next to Emmett. He was completely focused on her, talking to her and asking all kinds of questions. Every once in a while I would see the two of them burst out laughing. Emmett looked so proud of himself for making Rose laugh and I couldn't help but sit there and think, "Aww!" A few times throughout lunch, guys would approach Rose and try to talk to her. Emmett instantly became protective and managed to scare them away. It's no secret that Emmett can be intimidating. All he has to do is look at someone out of the corner of his eye and they run scared. What I marveled at was the fact that he could look so intimidating one minute, but as soon as he turned his attention back to Rose, the sweet, cuddly teddy bear returned.

While I was enjoying the Rose and Emmett Show, Jas leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Do you mind coming over tonight? I need help running lines for _Much Ado About Nothing_."

"Sure!"

He nuzzled my neck with his nose, causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps.

"Hopefully I'll be able to concentrate," he added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your just being there may break my concentration. It's hard to focus on other things when you're around."

"Maybe I should just let you practice by yourself," I playfully commented.

"Darlin', I don't wanna do anything by myself now that you're in my life."

"Well....I guess you twisted my arm."

"Oh Really?"

He then began tickling my sides, causing me to jerk about and giggle. After he was thoroughly satisfied with the amount of torture he had inflicted upon me, he pulled me close and whispered softly, "_This_ is the very ecstasy of love."

**The first person who can tell me where Jasper's romantic line came from will get a special shout out in my next chapter!!! **

**BIG thanks to my great beta, Savannah_Vee! You rock!**


	8. Chapter 8  Rosalie's POV

**A/N:** **I do not own the characters of Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

**I decided to do something a little different for this chapter - it's going to be from Rosalie's point of view. I think Rosalie and Emmett are so cute that they deserve an opportunity to have their story shared. Don't worry, Jasper (*swoon*) and Alice will be back soon! **** I think from time to time I'll switch things up and write chapters from other characters' points of view.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to nat300 from and andib from Twilighted for being the first to guess where Jasper's final line in chapter 7 came from - Hamlet, act 2, scene 1.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie's POV**

"This is the big day," I thought, when the alarm clock awakened me on

Monday morning. I was definitely nervous, yet I couldn't wait to see people's reactions to my new look. However, there was one person that I particularly wanted to impress. Even though I was the "new girl" in school, I was sort of invisible. If it weren't for Alice and Bella, I'd still be sitting at the cafeteria table by myself. Being the gentleman that he is, I'm sure Jasper would have joined me, but he's so much more outgoing than I am. He can make friends with anyone, so it would have only been a matter of time before he got sucked into one of the cliques.

I jumped in the shower and replayed Alice's instructions in my mind. I had laid out my clothes the night before just so I wouldn't make any mistakes this morning.

"_You are so going to have all of the guys panting after you, Rose!"_

I smiled, remembering Alice's remark from Saturday night. I was determined not to let my shyness get in the way of my social life anymore! This is a new era for Rosalie Hale and it begins today!

xxx

After I had dressed, did my hair, and applied my makeup, I headed downstairs for some breakfast. I was so nervous that I was unsure if I'd be able to eat at all. I figured a piece of toast and some tea would probably be okay for a somersaulting stomach. As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by Jasper, who was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good mornin', Rose," he said.

"Morning, Jasper!"

I fumbled with the package of bread, barely able to get a slice out of it. My nerves were definitely starting to get the better of me.

"You know, Rose, you look lovely and have nothing to be worried about."

I turned to face my cousin after finally starting the toaster. "Do you think so? I mean, I don't look like a hooker or anything? I'm scared that I may have applied too much makeup."

Jasper silently laughed to himself and said, "No. You look fine! I have no doubt that you're going to turn Emmett's head."

I could instantly feel my cheeks getting hot and I tried to play it off like it didn't matter.

"Emmett? Oh, he never even crossed my mind," I lied.

"Yeah, right!"

"Is it that obvious, Jasper? I don't want him to think I'm a dork. It's bad enough that I have the social skills of Steve Urkell –"

"Rose, stop," Jasper interrupted as he stood up to place his bowl in the dishwasher. "You're not a dork. You're social skills are leaps and bounds above Steve Urkell's, and even if Emmett doesn't notice you, I'm sure there are plenty of other guys who will."

I smiled at Jasper's reassuring words. He always had a knack for making people feel better.

"But," he continued. "They need to get my seal of approval first. I'm not going to let my cousin go out with horny high school guys who don't know how to treat a lady."

"Yeah, yeah. Not everyone was raised to be the wonderful gentleman that you are."

"And that's a cryin' shame because there are a lot of assholes out there. You, my dear, are not going to end up with any of them."

"Okay, if you say so," I mocked.

"I'm going to run upstairs and get my book bag and then we can head to school. Grab your toast and I'll be right back."

As I waited for Jasper to return, I silently ate, lost in my thoughts.

_This is it, Rosalie. Take a deep breath and wow each and every one of them!_

xxx

The ride to school was pretty nerve-wracking. Jasper kept reassuring me that everything would be fine, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I was sure that something was going to go wrong and I'd disappoint everyone.

We finally pulled into the parking lot and found Alice patiently waiting for us. She gave me a once over and beamed. She then turned her attention to Jasper who was busy flashing his toothy, dimply smile at her. This immediately caused her to melt and I knew they'd be lost in their own world for a minute. They exchanged pleasantries while I made sure there was nothing on my dress. When I looked back up, my cousin and my best friend were making out right in the parking lot! I cleared my throat, hoping to bring them back to reality.

"What the hell? You two can't even control yourself on school property?"

Jasper laughed and said, "I think this new look has made you a smartass."

"Whatever, Jasper. So, Alice, how do I look?"

"You look great," she exclaimed. "The guys are going to fall over themselves trying to talk to you."

"Thanks," I responded timidly.

"We'd better get inside before the bell rings," Jasper reminded us.

We made our way into the school and the instant I stepped foot into the massive hallway it seemed as though something took over. I held my head up high and confidently walked past my fellow schoolmates towards my locker. It seemed like all eyes were on me and I had to laugh a little on the inside because I was the same girl all of these people had ignored just a couple of days ago.

Every once in a while I would catch people saying all kinds of things in reference to me.

"Who's that girl?"

"Is she new here?"

"She's FUCKING HOTT!"

"I bet she's a bitch."

"Wow, she looks really pretty!"

"Is that Jasper's cousin?"

"Is that Rosalie Hale?"

"What happened to her?"

"I would so date her. She probably doesn't even know I'm alive."

"I wish I looked like her."

I felt as though I was floating on air. I had never received such attention and I loved every second of it. Soon I came to my locker and I noticed Bella, Edward, and…..Emmett standing around talking to each other. My stomach instantly dropped to the floor when I saw him. All of the nerves rushed back and I could feel myself becoming shy Rosalie once again.

Bella was the first of the group to notice me. She smiled and said, "Rosalie! You look great!"

"Thanks, Bella," I replied sheepishly.

"Rosalie, you look stunning," Edward chimed in, his eyes looking as wide as saucers.

Bella nudged him in the ribs and scolded him for making me blush, but I didn't mind. Edward was always sincere, so I knew he wasn't trying to purposely embarrass me.

I then looked over at Emmett, waiting for his reaction. As soon as his eyes focused on me, he took in a deep breath, swallowing whatever he had been eating seconds before. I watched in horror as he began to violently cough, trying to dislodge the offending piece of food caught in his throat. Edward hit his back a few times, which must have done the trick because Emmett stopped coughing and seemed to regain his composure a bit. I smiled, awaiting some sort of verbal cue from my crush.

"Wow," he muttered.

Suddenly I heard laughing and my cousin yell out, "A man of few words!"

Emmett smiled a shy, child-like smile and my heart fluttered. He stepped closer to me and I slowly craned my neck to look up into his big brown eyes as he softly spoke.

"Rosie, you're gorgeous!"

_He thinks I'm gorgeous? Am I dreaming?_

"Thank you," I said so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. His smile seemed to widen and I knew that he had.

"May I escort you to class?" he asked as he held out his arm.

I think my smile glowed like a 100-watt light bulb as I slowly took hold of his muscular arm and said, "That would be great."

xxx

At lunch I found myself at my usual table with all the gang, except this time I was sitting next to Emmett playing 1,001 questions. Needless to say, it was quite endearing that Emmett was so interested in finding out more about me. We asked the obvious questions like "what's your favorite color," and "what's your favorite movie," but soon the questions started becoming a little more…_personal_.

"If you could date anyone in the school, who would it be," Emmett's voiced boomed.

I instantly became self-conscious and probably turned five shades of red. Emmett just sat there watching me and waiting for my answer. I absent-mindedly fiddled with the napkin in my hand. Just when I was about to speak, a figure approached me.

"Rosalie Hale?"

I turned my head and saw Eric Yorkie standing before me.

"Hi, Eric," I replied.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me after school today?"

I looked over at Emmett, who looked like he wanted to rip poor Eric limb from limb with his bare hands.

"Well, thanks, Eric. That would be nice –"

"But she's unavailable today. In fact, she's unavailable…_forever_," Emmett threatened. His voice seemed to drop about two octaves when he said "forever."

"Oh…okay," Eric replied. "I guess I'll see you around then, Rosalie."

"Okay. Bye," I said, laughing.

I looked over at Emmett and stared as he watched Eric walk away from the table. He looked like one of those cartoon characters who get so mad that steam and smoke shoot out of their ears. I instantly started laughing harder and placed my hand over his.

"Hey!" I said.

Emmett slowly turned his head towards me and as he did so, I could see all of the mean bull dog demeanor disappear and the cuddly teddy bear reappear.

"You don't have to get angry, Emmett," I playfully said.

He smiled his boyish smile and said, "Rosie, you're too good for him."

"Why do you say that? He's always been nice."

"Because…well, because you just are, okay?"

"Ooookaay," I responded, mockingly rolling my eyes.

"You know, you never answered my question," he said with a devilish grin.

"Well, I guess the guy that I would want to date, if I had the chance, would be…."

Emmett moved closer, anticipation hanging heavy in the air.

"Well?"

"You," I answered in almost a murmur.

Emmett's chest seemed to expand beyond human limitations as his smile turned from devilish to goofy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Rosie, baby, I think we're a match made in heaven because I was going to say you too…if you had asked me that same question."

I playfully hit his forearm and laughed. "You were not. You're only saying that because of what I said."

"That's not true," he said, suddenly becoming serious. "Since you walked through the doors of Forks High I thought you were incredible. I noticed you from day one."

"Oh, I didn't know," I responded, thoroughly embarrassed now.

"Well, I know it's hard and all when you have to bask in the glow of all this sexy," he bragged, while moving his hands in a circular motion in front of his body.

I instantly laughed. "Yeah, I guess I was overcome."

"Hmmm, I think we'll worry about coming until later on. You _are_ a lady and all."

My eyes grew wide as I got his joke. I lightly hit him again on the arm and laughed hard and out loud. He laughed loudly along with me, causing some people in the cafeteria to stop and stare. Emmett had such a big personality (and build) that it was hard for him not to draw attention to himself. But I didn't mind. He was just a big teddy bear to me. As our laughter began to die down, I looked at him smiling back at me, leaned in and softly kissed him on the cheek. It was at that moment that my heart could have melted in molten goo. I watched as big, brawny, scary Emmett blushed.

This is the start of something really wonderful!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aren't they cute! I hope everyone liked this chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I do not own the characters of Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter.**

**Okay, I am sooooo sorry it's taken FOREVER to update! As penance, I'm going to give you a chapter from Mr. Whitlock's POV. *gasp* I hope you all enjoy! **

**xxxxxx**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I picked up a stray t-shirt lying on my bedroom floor and threw it into the hamper, simulating a sweet jump shot. Alice would be arriving soon to help me run lines for the play and I gave my room one last once over before deeming it acceptable. Alice had never been in my room before and for some reason I was particularly nervous.

Scratch that. I knew damned well why I was nervous. In the short time I had known Alice, I had completely fallen for her. She was infectious. Everything from her laugh, to her smile, to the wonderful way she made people feel special and important. She was the type of girl I could just be myself around. I didn't have to play any sort of role or try too hard.

For the past couple of days, I'd been wanting to tell Alice how I felt, but I'll admit that I was scared shitless. Expressing love to someone is _huge, _and even though Alice had been nothing but wonderful, I wasn't exactly sure how she felt. It scared me to know that I'd be putting myself out there like that. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she was just looking for something casual? What if she was just humoring me because she's a nice person?

I couldn't deny how wonderful it was to hold her in my arms the night we watched movies, or kissing her delectable lips the next morning. I swear, it took every ounce of willpower I had to not take her right there on the counter. Thank God Rose and Bella interrupted us. Otherwise, Alice may have gotten more than she bargained for when she agreed to a friendly sleepover.

Looking at the clock, I noticed Alice would be here any minute. I took another look at my room (I either have a mild case of OCD or I was just overly nervous) and started to walk out. Then, out of nowhere I had the most delicious memory of Alice's breathy, "yes" during the horror movie marathon. Now, I've heard women get that breathy sound to their voices (my buddies back in Texas and I used to sneak big brothers', uncles', and fathers' pornos and watch them to "educate" ourselves on what satisfies a woman), but when I heard that one word creep from Alice's lips, I thought I would embarrass myself and come undone (pun intended).

The next morning…ah, the next morning was even better. Having the opportunity to worship that beautiful mouth of hers was sheer heaven. Standing snuggly in between Alice's thighs wasn't anything to laugh at either. I could have stayed there forever, with less clothing of course, but I'm not complaining.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring and nearly sprinted down the stairs to the door. I quickly opened it and was greeted with the most beautiful smile from the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey, sweetie," she exclaimed, while pulling me in for a quick peck and hug. Not wanting to let her go, I held on to her for a few extra seconds while her hands made their way into my hair. If this girl only knew what that did to me.

Fearing she would know all too soon, I pulled back and said, "Hey there, darlin'. Thanks for helping me out tonight," with a wide smile spreading across my face.

"No problem, partner," she responded in an overly exaggerated Texan accent.

I rolled my eyes and laughed while taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Um, Jas, where are we going?"

I decided to play with her a bit. "Upstairs. To bed."

She immediately stood frozen with wide eyes and mouth agape. I laughed. I couldn't help myself. She playfully slapped my arm once she came out of her trance.

"You little shit," she exclaimed while laughing.

"But I'm yours," I said, while pulling her in close and softly kissing her lips.

_Damn, you taste good._

Alice giggled against my mouth and my heart melted.

_Oh yeah, I've got it bad._

Breaking our contact, I continued walking up the stairs. Alice still seemed a little nervous, so I tried to reassure her. With a sigh I said, "I promise I'll be a complete gentleman. I just thought we could practice upstairs in case Mom or Dad want to hang around down here."

"Okay," she responded in an almost robotic manner.

Her hesitance weirded me out a little. I told her I wouldn't try anything, yet she was still hesitant in coming into my room. Crazy thoughts started running through my mind as I became self-conscious and insecure. I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't deny that her sudden change in behavior hurt a little.

_Does she not trust me?_

Once we arrived in my room, I made sure to leave the door open so she wouldn't feel like I was going to corner her or anything.

"Is Rose here?" she asked, after taking a seat at my desk.

"Um, no. She's out with Emmett. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious."

_What the fuck is going on? How did everything just shift so quickly?_

Feeling completely uncomfortable, I handed her my script, asking her to read the parts opposite my character. We came upon a part that made my heart twist as soon as she read aloud.

"Good Lord for alliance! Thus goes everyone to the world but I, and I am sunburnt; I may sit in a corner and cry 'heigh-ho!' for a husband," Alice quickly read.

"Lady Beatrice, I will get you one," I replied.

"I would rather have one of your father's getting. Hath your grace not a brother like you? Your father got excellent husbands, if a maid could come by them."

The tension in the air grew thick. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what had gone wrong between her walking in the front door and stepping foot into my room. Lost in my thoughts, Alice's voice brought me back to reality.

"Jasper!"

"What? Oh. Where were we?"

"Your father got excellent husbands, if a maid could come by them," she repeated.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment and then looked directly into Alice's eyes, sensing distance. This was not going to be easy.

"Will you have me, lady?" I croaked. My throat was suddenly dry due to my increasing insecurity and fear.

Alice spoke the next line softly, refusing to look at me. "No, my lord, unless I might have another for working-days. Your Grace is too costly to wear everyday. But I beseech your Grace to pardon me; for I was born to speak all mirth and no matter."

I stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. This scene seemed all too real for some reason.

_Does she want to break up with me?_

"Your silence most offends me, and to be merry best becomes you..." I managed to get out, but couldn't take it anymore.

I walked over to Alice, kneeled in front of her and stared into her now teary eyes.

_Why is she crying? Dammit, she does want to break up with me!_

For moment I wanted to run and lock myself away, but at that moment I knew I couldn't lose her. She was _the_ _one_, and I didn't care if we were only teenagers. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl. Mom always said that I would know when the right girl came along, and Alice was everything that was right in my world.

"Alice. What's wrong?"

Alice lowered her gaze and shook her head. She was really starting to scare me now. I searched her face for some sort of light or glimmer of hope, but all I saw was despondence.

_Okay, it's now or never. I can't lose her._

"Alice, I love you."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and watched as Alice slowly lifted her head and looked at me in shock.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked.

"I said, I love you."

"I-I thought you wanted to break up with me."

Completely shocked, I pulled her into my arms. "Why on earth did you think that?"

She pulled back, sniffling a little. "Well, after you told me that you would be a complete gentleman it seemed like you were kind of disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah, because I wasn't flying upstairs to sleep with you. So many guys are quick to drop a girl who isn't….easy. I figured you weren't like that, but for a split second I was scared that you were that type of guy and it killed me."

Even though it was the most inopportune time, I couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled within my chest.

"Alice, even though I would love for you to fly up the stairs to sleep with me, I wasn't disappointed. I was just teasing you and trying to get a rise out of you, that's all. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or think badly of me."

"Oh..." she said, as her face turned a deep shade of red.

I smiled and continued. "To be frank, I thought you were growing tired of me and wanted to break up."

Her eyes became wide with surprise. "Break up with you? That was the farthest thing from my mind!"

I leaned in and gently pressed my forehead against hers. "Darlin', you have no idea how relieved I am!"

I closed my eyes, thanking God that everything was okay when I felt her arms snake around my neck, pulling me closer.

"I love you too," she said quietly, with such emotion I thought my heart would burst.

I pulled back my head to look into her eyes and noticed a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. I lightly wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Baby, please don't cry," I whispered.

"Oh Jas... I just feel a little overwhelmed. I'm not sad. These are happy tears."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I said, "Good. I think we've experienced enough tension for one night."

My heart swelled when I saw her beautiful smile once again.

"You make me happy, Jas. I knew you were out there; I just didn't know when you'd come along. I'm glad it was sooner rather than later," she said with a giggle.

"Alice, I can't even describe how happy I am whenever you're around. I feel like I've found my other half, my better half, and I thank God and my parents for bringing me to Forks. I found my own person angel. You're The One."

I didn't think Alice's smile could grow any bigger, but it did. I reveled in her happiness and slowly leaned in to brush my lips against hers. The electricity that surged through my body was so intense that it kind of scared me. I had never felt like this before. Before I realized what I was doing, I deepened our kiss, needing her to be closer; wanting to feel as much of her against my body. Alice eagerly responded by wrapping her legs around my waist from her seated position.

As my hands gripped her waist, I felt her tongue enter my mouth. The feeling of our tongues passionately dancing elicited a loud moan that I couldn't hold back. Needing to get off of my knees, I slid my hands down a little so that I held Alice's hips and quickly stood up, Alice's body clinging to mine and never breaking contact.

I walked us over to my bed and gently laid both of us down on the soft comforter. Both of us were breathing rather hard, so I pulled away and began kissing down Alice's jaw until I came to her neck. I breathed in deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent. Alice arched her back, bringing the soft skin of her neck right to my lips. I hungrily kissed her soft skin while my hands trailed down her sides. My hands stopped at the hem of her shirt and I lightly skimmed my fingers underneath it to feel her warm skin. I hesitated going any higher because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. All of these fears were wiped away when both of Alice's hands disappeared under my shirt. I inhaled sharply when I felt her nails lightly rake over my entire back in long strokes. My skin vibrated wherever her fingers made contact with my flesh and I lost all ability to think coherently.

"Damn, baby, you drive me crazy," I croaked, barely able to breathe.

"Jasper," she whispered. "I love you."

That's all I needed. I began to kiss her again, knowing I was going to lose myself. Just then I felt her begin to pull my shirt over my head.

_Holy shit! Is this really going to happen here and now?_

Just when my t-shirt was about to come completely off, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Fuck," I exclaimed, and literally leapt off of Alice and my bed while pulling my shirt back down.

Alice sat up quickly looking confused and disheveled and I hastily tossed my script at her.

"Jasper, honey, are you up here?"

"Yeah, Mom," my voice cracked. "Alice and I are running lines for the school play."

Alice quickly straightened her clothes, jumped off the bed and over to my desk, where she previously sat. I ran my hands through my hair to smooth it down just as my mother walked into my door. I held my breath as she looked at both of us.

_Please, God, don't let her figure out what we were doing...or about to do!_

"Hi, Mrs. Whitlock," Alice said cheerfully as she greeted my mother with a smile. She looked so calm and poised. You would have never known that we were just groping each other thirty seconds ago.

"Hi, dear! Are you two okay?"

"Yes! Jas is doing really well with his lines! I can't wait to see him in the play!"

"Neither can his father and I!"

I had just started to breathe again when my mom looked at me. "Don't study too hard, okay, hun?"

She winked at me while I quickly nodded my head and responded, "Yes, ma'am."

Mom finally walked away and I exhaled like I had been under water for the past five minutes. Alice jumped up from her seat and placed her hand over my heart.

"Jas, your heart is beating so fast. I could practically see it from where I was sitting," she said with a giggle.

"Well, my mom almost caught us making out on my bed…in my room…in my house…with her here!"

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay. Just calm down."

I must have looked like a scared child who needed to be pacified because Alice reached up and lightly placed her hand on my cheek. "I'm here."

I stepped closer, taking her in my arms once again.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Absolutely, Jasper Whitlock. Forever and ever!"

xxxxxx

**So am I forgiven? *giggle***


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo incredibly sorry for making all of you wait so long for this chapter! I've been really busy with vacation at Comic-Con, work, and writing for my other story **_**I'm Not the One**_**. On top of that, I have all of these other story ideas popping into my head, so I hope you all are ready for more material very soon!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**And now without further ado….**

**xxxx**

The day of the school play had finally arrived and I was a bundle of nerves. Not only was I in charge of all of the costumes, which I worked on until practically the last possible second, but I was also super nervous for Jasper, who took it all in stride and almost seemed _too_ calm. I helped him run lines a couple more times – really, no hanky panky – and he was completely prepared.

There was complete and utter chaos backstage on opening night. People were running around trying to troubleshoot various problems that popped up at the last minute. I was helping Angela into her costume when I felt soft lips on the back of my neck. Focused on the task in front of me, I practically jumped out of my skin. Slowly I turned around to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and a big toothy grin greeting me.

"Jas! You almost scared me to death!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I just had to see my good luck charm before the play started. Maybe I can rub her for extra good luck."

I pulled back slightly and playfully hit his arm.

"Jas," I laughed, "Come on, you have to focus!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, showing me he was in a particularly playful mood.

"Well, what if I want to focus on the most beautiful woman in the world?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"That's very sweet of you, but I have to finish tweaking Angela's costume."

I turned around to see that Angela had conveniently disappeared.

_Traitor!_

"Looks like I have you all to myself," Jasper purred in my ear.

For a second, I forgot we were backstage at the school play and slowly ran my hands down the front of Jasper's shirt. He moaned instantly and nuzzled my neck.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to make it through the entire play."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Why? Do you think you're going to forget your lines? You had them down!"

"No," he drawled. "Just knowing you're right off stage, watching me… I just don't want to mess up and look like a fool in front of you."

My heart swelled at his display of shyness.

"Jas, you could never look like a fool to me."

He ducked his head and averted his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I just want you to be proud of me. You've helped me so much with running lines and I don't want you to think you wasted your time."

I stood on my toes and kissed him, gently brushing my hands across his cheeks.

"I didn't waste my time. Besides, I got to spend it with you."

His smiled beamed and I willingly absorbed his joy.

"Now get out there and break a leg," I exclaimed, while smacking his ass.

Startled, he jumped and growled. "You'll get yours later on."

I rolled my eyes and pretended to be uninterested. Inside, my stomach was doing flip flops wondering what he meant by that statement. I found myself zoning out and remembering that night we first ran lines together. The feeling of Jasper's lips touching mine and slowly traveling down my neck was sheer heaven. I could distinctly remember the feel of his hard muscles moving and straining against me and we devoured one another. Wrapping my legs around his torso…..

The sound of the first lines of the play quickly brought me out of my delicious daydream. I watched Jasper as he waited to make his entrance only a few feet in front of me and could not believe that this great guy loved me! As if reading my thoughts, Jasper turned around, looked at me, and signed, "I love you" with one of his hands. If it had been 1842 and we lived in the south, I would have swooned.

I eagerly watched Jasper perform with ease and grace, reciting the Elizabethan language as if it were the easiest thing in the world. A sense of pride washed over me and I became entranced by him.

He loves me. This beautiful and kind man loves me!

Finally, the final words of the play were spoken and I quickly ran backstage to one of the dressing rooms and grabbed a special surprise for Jasper and made it back just in time for the curtain call. As the cast gave their final bows, the curtain came down and everyone made their way backstage. Jasper looked like he was floating on air and I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't care if Mr. Larson or any of the other school faculty saw me or not. I wanted to show Jasper how proud I was.

"Wow! What was that for?" he asked, eyes wide.

"For being the best boyfriend in whole, wide world!"

Remembering my gift, I bent down and picked up a huge bouquet of flowers and presented them to him.

Bowing as if I was meeting the Queen of England, I held the flowers out in front of me. As I stood back up, I saw Jasper laughing quite hard.

"Alice! Are they for me?"

"Yes. You did an incredible job and I'm so proud of you!"

It took a lot, but I refrained from jumping up and down and clapping my hands. I was so happy! Jasper's smile only seemed to get bigger as he stared at me. I thought I saw his eyes get a little glassy, but I figured it was from his fit of laughter a couple of minutes ago. We walked back to the dressing room so he could gather his things and wipe off his stage makeup. He _hated_ the fact that he had to wear that stuff, but Mr. Larson convinced him that it was necessary or he'd look like a flat two-dimensional shape to the audience. Begrudgingly, Jasper conceded.

After he had thoroughly cleaned his face and changed, we headed out to a local pizza place to hang out with Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett. As soon as we walked into the small restaurant, we heard cheers and whistles from Edward and Emmett. They clapped and yelled and made a huge scene! I looked up at Jasper who had the cutest blush on his face. He looked so shy I thought my heart would burst.

When we reached the table, Emmett leaned over and clapped his hand on Jasper's back.

"Good job tonight, buddy!"

"Thanks," Jasper sheepishly replied.

"You really did a great job," Bella added.

"He's the best actor around," Rosalie interjected. "It's hard to believe that he used to be painfully shy when we were little."

I watched as Jasper quickly looked up at Rosalie and glared at her as if to scream, "shut the hell up".

"Jasper, you were shy?" Edward asked.

Playing with a napkin on the table while focusing on a small crack in the table, Jasper nodded his head. "Yeah, I was pretty shy and quiet back then. I kept to myself and read a lot. I think my parents were afraid that I was going to be some sort of recluse, but once I reached high school, something just changed. I just realized that I didn't give two shits about what people thought about me."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he looked at me, Bella, and Rosalie. "Ladies, I'm sorry for swearing in front of you. Please forgive me."

I think I could hear Bella swoon with me as Rosalie just smiled and shook her head. Edward and Emmett watched all of us with a look of wonder.

"Yeah, you probably realized that laying on that southern charm would make the ladies become putty in your hands," Emmett joked.

Edward nodded his head in agreement, while keeping a close eye on Bella. "Definitely. What you did right there probably made all of the women within earshot melt."

Jasper laughed to himself. "My mother taught me to _always_ respect ladies and that's what I intend to do."

Bella and I looked at each other and pretended to faint in our seats.

Pulling Rosalie closer to him, Emmett exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're his cousin, Rosie. His powers have no effect on you."

The whole lot of us burst into laughter and proceeded to place our orders.

At the end of the evening, Jasper drove me home and, like any gentleman worth his salt, walked me to the door. It was dark after all and he had to make sure I made it inside safely.

"Alice, will you have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

"Sure, hun!"

"I have something important to talk to you about, so I want to make this extra special. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

My curiosity was thoroughly piqued, but I tried to hide it.

"Okay. I'm going shopping with Rose tomorrow, so maybe I'll find something extra nice to wear for our date."

He cupped his hand over my cheek bringing me so close that our noses were touching.

"Darlin', you don't have to wear a thing and you'd still be ravishing."

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks as the thought of being naked…with Jasper…crossed my mind. I was completely speechless and could only exhale.

"Until tomorrow, my love," he whispered, while gently kissing me goodnight.

"Goodnight, Jas," I barely got out.

He turned and walked back towards his car, but before he climbed in, he looked back at me and signed, "I love you". I signed back to him and watched as he slowly got into his car, backed out of the driveway and pulled away.

xxxx

The following day was difficult right from the start. I was so excited and anxious about dinner with Jasper that I didn't know what to do with myself. I was in a constant state of daydreaming wondering what 'important' thing Jasper needed to discuss with me. Even shopping with Rosalie seemed like it took forever.

"Alice! Stop fidgeting," Rosalie ordered as we browsed the racks of a boutique.

"Sorry, Rose. I'm just so excited about this surprise Jasper has that I just want the time to go by extra quickly."

"Wow! This must be big if _you_ aren't interested in shopping!"

"Shush! I love clothes and fashion, but it's not the end all be all."

"No, your end all be all is my cousin."

An evil smirk spread across Rosalie's face. She was right, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. However, I think my big smile gave it away.

"He's head over heels for you, you know," she said in passing as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say. I quickly followed after her.

"He is?"

Rosalie stopped, turned around and snapped her fingers in front of my face as if trying to get me to wake up from a deep slumber.

"_Helllooooo_? Where have you been?"

I blushed and my heart swelled.

"Well, I guess it's even more eye-opening when others take notice."

"And boy have we ever! You two can barely keep your hands off each other!"

"That's not true," I said in protest. "We aren't pawing at each other in front of people."

"Yeah, okay. I mean, you're not disgusting or anything, but there is this weird magnetism you have with one another. As soon as he's nearby, you're drawn to him."

"Well, I enjoy being around him. He is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Considering the pickings around here, I've essentially found a vintage Chanel jacket amongst a bunch of five dollar windbreakers. I'd be a fool to let him go."

"And he feels the same way about you."

My ears perked up, instantly curious about what Jasper had told Rosalie about me. Noticing my extremely curiosity, Rosalie held up her hands.

"Oh no, you're not going to get anything out of me. I swore to him that whatever we discussed, I would keep to myself."

I tried to hide my disappointment, but it was no use. I felt like a child who had been promised a puppy and instead received a pet rock. Rosalie sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, he loves you, but I'm sure you already know that."

I nodded my head while she looked around her as if Jasper would pop up behind a mannequin.

"You didn't hear this from me and have to promise that you'll be surprised."

I started shifting back and forth unable to contain my excitement. "Okay!"

"Tonight, Jasper is going to give you something very special, but that's all I can say. He's been planning this for a little while, with my help, but so help me if you tell him that I told you…"

I jumped into Rosalie's arms and gave her the biggest bear hug I could muster!

"I love you, Rose," I exclaimed.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was smiling and knew she was just as excited for me. As she pulled away, she said something that brought tears to my eyes.

"I have a good feeling we're going to be cousins one day."

No longer able to contain myself, I started jumping up and down and squealing. People inside the boutique began looking at the two of us as if we had just landed from Venus, but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine.

Still excited and nervous at the same time, I grabbed Rosalie's arm and continued our shopping adventure. Fortunately the time went by pretty quickly after our little discussion.

xxxx

I waited anxiously in my living room for Jasper to pick me up for our special dinner. It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep myself seated on the couch. Dad and Edward pretended to be engrossed in a TV program, but I could see them peeking over at me every once in a while. Why tonight of all nights did they both decide to stay home? Dad usually had something to do at the hospital and Edward was always out with Bella. I just knew that one, but most likely both, of them were going to embarrass me.

Edward laughed to himself at some private joke and said, "Alice, relax, we're not going to embarrass you."

Once again, my brother revealed his weird ability to read my mind.

Taking a deep breath, I finally addressed the two most important men in my life…well, other than Jasper of course!

"This is supposed to be a special night and I don't want Jasper to come here and have to be interrogated or teased or…" – I looked over to my father – "have the fear of God put into him."

Dad and Edward both smiled, which didn't make me feel a whole lot better.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Dad calmly said. "We won't embarrass you. Edward's been around him plenty of times and the few occasions that I've been in his presence, he's always the perfect gentleman. Now calm down."

I felt slightly better while I anxiously looked at the clock. Seven o'clock exactly.

At that very moment, I heard the doorbell and practically jumped out of my seat. Edward faintly snorted in the background and I glared at him. Dad held up a hand in front of me, telling me to sit still while he casually walked over to the front door. I watch with bated breath as he slowly opened it and smiled at the person on the other end.

"Good evening, Jasper," my father greeted, sounding extra friendly.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen."

I closed my eyes and took in the sweet honey-like voice of the man who had stolen my heart, noticing his lazy drawl and trying with all my might to stop myself from swooning.

"Are you going to be okay, Alice," Edward interjected.

I looked over at him quickly to see him smirking and trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes," I hissed at him.

I immediately sensed Jasper as he stepped into the living room and I stood to meet him. I turned around and was floored – almost literally. Before me, stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He wore a gorgeous black suit with a crisp white button down shirt and pale blue tie, which matched his eyes. I noticed his eyes widen as they quickly scanned my body. My skin pricked with goosebumps and I felt a blush spread across my skin.

"Alice, you look beautiful," he complimented.

I just stood there and smiled a huge, goofy smile, but then, much to my dismay, I blurted out, "You look good enough to eat!"

I instantly regretted that comment as my father began to cough and Edward doubled over in laughter.

Seeing my obvious discomfort, Jasper walked over to me and gently took my hand in his.

"Thank you, Darlin'. That means a lot."

I beamed at him, wanting to just grab him and run away from my silly family who found a little too much amusement from my embarrassing comment.

"Okay," I announced. "I think it's time for us to go! See ya, Dad. Edward."

"Have a good time, sweetie," my dad said wiping the tears from his face. It would have looked touching if those tears hadn't been from laughter.

I didn't even bother to wait for Edward's stupid response.

_Why do we have to have big brothers anyway?_

Jasper led me out to his truck and opened my door for me, motioning for me to step in. After he had determined that I was securely inside, he closed the door and walked over the driver's side. Finally we were off to our secret destination.

Much of the car ride consisted of him kissing the back of my hand and us smiling at each other. When we reached our super secret location, I looked around a little confused. We were at Jasper's house.

"Are we having dinner with your family?"

"No. Mom & Dad will be gone until tomorrow and Rose is out with Emmett. We have the place all to ourselves."

Now that thought was both exhilarating and frightening. We were going to be all _alone_ for the first time. There were no risks of family members disturbing us…

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that Jasper had walked over and opened my door. He held out his hand to help me out of the truck and we walked hand-in-hand into the house. No matter how many times I had visited this place, it still took my breath away.

Jasper laid his keys on the small table at the door and started leading me up the stairs. My stomach started doing backflips, but I willed myself to continue. We came to the door of his bedroom, which was closed, and I really started to get nervous. Jasper turned to me with a huge smile on his face, but he must have sensed my apprehensive mood and lightly brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Ali, it's okay. Your surprise is in here, but please don't think I brought you here to attack you or anything."

I pretended to be surprised.

"Attack me? The thought never crossed my mind."

Jasper shook his head in obvious disbelief and slowly opened the door. My breath hitched in my throat as I took in the sight before me. Spread out in front his bed was a blanket with a delicious-looking dinner on top of it. My eyes scanned the room and I saw that candles were lit all around us.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!"

I jumped into his arms and squeezed with all my might, shivering when I felt his fingers lightly ghost over the exposed skin of my back. I pulled back and watched him as he licked his lips and stared at my mouth.

Taking that as a cue, I leaned in and kissed him. As soon as our lips made contact, a small moan emanated from Jasper and my head spun. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist in an effort to bring us even closer together. I ran my hands through his hair and massaged his scalp with my finger tips, which elicited the sexiest sound I had ever heard, very reminiscent of the grunting sounds he made when I walked on him doing pull ups. All my fears washed away as he held me in his arms and ravaged my lips.

Out of nowhere, he pulled away. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel the frown spreading across my face. I opened my eyes to see his looking right back at me. I could get lost in those eyes.

"Come on, Darlin' I don't want our dinner to get cold."

_Dinner? How about _you_ be my dinner because I'm not interested in food right now._

I sat down on the blanket and watched as he sat opposite me.

"When did you do all of this?" I asked, motioning to everything and still surprised by the grand gesture.

"Well, Rose and Mom helped me out a little bit. They laid everything out and lit the candles while I picked you up."

"Aww, that was so sweet of them!"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, unintentionally revealing more of his Texas twang.

"They understand how special this evening is to me," he continued.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you let me in on this surprise?"

"Don't you want to eat dinner first?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

"No," I whined. "I want it _now_!" I said, doing my best Veruca Salt impersonation.

Jasper held up his hands in surrender and laughed. "Okay, okay!"

He stood up and once again held out his hand for me to take. He then led me over to the edge of his bed and asked me to sit. I watched him as he knelt in front of me and took both of my hands in his.

"Ali, you have become one of the most important people in my life and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You make my days brighter and give me something to look forward to each and every day. I can only hope that I give to you half of the joy, love, and support you've given me."

_*swoon*_

"You do, Jas. You've made me so incredibly happy."

While exhaling, Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

_O. M. G. Is he going to propose!_

He looked down at the box and then looked back up to me.

"Darlin', you mean so much to me and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He opened the small box, revealing a ring with a sparkling, intricate design.

"Jasper."

"I saw it at an antique shop and it reminded me of you, delicate and beautiful."

I was at a complete loss for words as I sat in front of him with my mouth agape.

He then took my left hand in his and slowly slipped the ring on to my ring finger.

"Alice Cullen, with this promise ring, I promise to love you with all my heart, protect you from the harshness of the world, support all of your dreams and desires, and last but not least, try my best to bring as much joy as you've brought into my life."

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes welled up with tears. They immediately fell as soon as I looked into Jasper's loving eyes and saw tears of his own.

I watched as he looked down and quickly wiped his eyes before he continued.

"I know we're too young to get married, but I promise you that one day I'll get down on my knee again and ask you to be my wife. I love you." I shuddered as his voice quivered during the last three beautiful words. I could see his emotion in each and every one of his beautiful features and for that I loved him even more.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I lunged into his arms and pulled him tightly against me.

"Oh, Jas. I love you too. Forever"

"I'm the happiest man alive right now, Ali!"

He pulled back, and I giggled because he had the cutest smile on his face. He was literally beaming and looked like he was glowing. He slowly leaned in and kissed me ever so gently. Overcome with emotion, I deepened our kiss and brought my hands to rest on either side of Jasper's exquisite face. An electrical current raced through my body, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head and I couldn't get enough. Our breathing increased as Jasper's hands explored my neck, back, sides…

"Stay with me," Jasper whispered in a strained voice.

"Always," I whispered in between kisses.

We both moved further onto the bed and made ourselves comfortable as we gazed into each other's eyes and reveled in our love for one another. Jasper nuzzled my neck and kissed, licked and worshipped it. I closed my eyes and let the sensations and feelings overtake me, knowing that in my arms was the man destined for me. A tear ran down my cheek as my heart swelled with immense love. Jasper wiped away the stray tear and looked at me, frightened.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Darlin'," I said, using one of his favorite endearments back on him. "I'm just so happy."

"Well, I plan on keeping you happy for a very long time."

Locked in another smoldering kiss, I let my hands explore, determined to show Jasper exactly how much I loved him.

**xxxx**

**So, do you all hate me right now for leaving you hanging like that? LOL **

**Be sure to check out my new story, **_**I'm Not the One**_**, at http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6259054/1/Im_Not_the_One **

**Pictures of Alice's dress and her ring can be found in my profile. **

**I think this is a nice place to end the story. However, I plan on writing an epilogue or two so that everyone can find out what happens to the two lovebirds in the future…a wedding perhaps? Babies? So don't fret, more Jas & Ali are coming!**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story, reviewed it and loved it! You don't know how much that means to me! I was so apprehensive about writing fanfiction, but all of the ALLT supporters gave me the confidence to continue. This is also a bittersweet moment because ALLT is my baby. It's the first fanfiction story I ever wrote and I have a special place in my heart for mega swoon-worthy Jasper and sweet Alice!**

**Last, but not least, I want to give a BIG thank you to Savannah-Vee for being an AWESOME beta!**

**Remember Darlin's, there's still more to come! **


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so excruciatingly long to get this chapter out, but I hope it's worth the wait!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

"_Well, I plan on keeping you happy for a very long time."_

I stood in the kitchen of our home and thought back to those beautiful words Jasper said to me all those years ago. True to his word, Jasper has indeed made me very happy. He showered me with love, patience, humor, understanding, and compassion and I couldn't have asked for a better husband or father to our children. How lucky was I? I found the love of my life when I was still in high school and with each passing day I loved him more and more.

"Hey, Ali," Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen. "When are the kids coming?"

I looked down at my watch, "Um, they should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Good, that gives me a little time to love on my beautiful wife."

My heart swelled in my chest. His amorous words always made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. He walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. My skin immediately broke out in goosebumps at the feel of Jasper's soft lips.

"Mmmm, still as sweet as ever."

His hands started to wander up and down my sides, lightly caressing my ribs.

"Dr. Whitlock, what exactly are you trying to do?"

I could feel the smile on his face against my skin as he continued to lavish my neck with kisses.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I'm just trying to have a little fun before the kids get here."

I turned around in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him, chastely at first, but soon the kiss deepened. Jasper pushed me up against the counter and I immediately remembered the time years ago when he picked up me and kissed me passionately on top of the counter at his parents' house. At the time, I thought nothing could get better than that but I was so wrong. Having Jasper make love to me on the counter was much more…satisfying.

I giggled to myself and Jasper pulled back and eyed me curiously.

"What's so funny, darlin'?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about the time you picked me up and set me on the counter at your parents' house."

His smiled widened as he remembered that time from so long ago.

"Yes, that was a…stimulating experience."

I giggled again. "But sex on the counter was even better."

"Oh yeah," he exclaimed leaning in for another smoldering kiss.

Just then we heard the door bell ring and the sound of our son call out, "Mom, Dad! We're here!"

Jasper growled and laid his forehead against mine.

"I told you," I said with a giggle.

"Mmmhmm, well you just wait, Mrs. Whitlock. I'm gonna tear that ass up later tonight."

I lifted an eyebrow at him seductively. "I'm going to hold you to that."

He begrudgingly released me from his arms and we quickly smoothed out our clothes just as our son, Joshua, walked into the kitchen.

"For the love of God, you two! Couldn't you keep your hands off each other for a few hours? You knew we were arriving!"

Jasper rolled his eyes while I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't help it, honey," I said. "Your father's just too sexy for his own good."

Jasper threw his head back and laughed while making his way over to our son.

"It's good to see you, Josh," he said, giving him a tight hug.

"Good to see you too, Dad."

Josh then turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me around a couple of times. Ever since he was a teenager, Josh would pick me up and spin me around when greeting me. I think he got a kick out of hearing his mother squeak and squeal. Once he finally put me down on solid ground, I heard more footsteps behind him.

I looked over Josh's shoulder and saw the love of his life walk into the kitchen holding my beautiful grandson.

"Grammie! Pop Pop!"

Riley struggled out of the arms holding him and reached for me and Jasper. Jasper took him in his arms and gently threw him up in the air.

"Riley! How's my favorite grandson?"

Riley squealed in delight.

"Pop Pop, you're so silly! I'm you're _only_ grandson!"

"Oh, that's right! I am silly, aren't I?"

Riley nodded his head furiously for a few seconds before Jasper pulled him in for a big bear hug. He put Riley down and watched as he ran over to me and literally jumped into my arms.

"Hey, Grammie!"

"Hey yourself! You're getting so big! You're going to taller than Pop Pop, Daddy, and Pa soon!"

"I know! I'm going to be big and strong!"

"You already are," came a voice from the other side of the room.

I smiled at Alec, Josh's husband, as he stepped forward and lovingly wrapped his arm around Josh's waist.

"Daddy and Pa take me to karate every week!"

"Wow!"

Just then we heard the doorbell ring again and our little girl – well, she's not so little anymore – Emily, walked in and greeted everyone. She hugged Josh and Alec, came over to me and Riley and gave me a hug, then blew a raspberry on Riley's cheek. She walked over to Jasper last and gave him a tight hug.

She was a Daddy's Girl through and through.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Baby girl. How was the drive?"

"It was okay."

"The traffic wasn't too bad was it? You were sure to be careful?"

"Oh Geez," Josh exclaimed. "She barely had a twenty minute drive."

Emily shot Josh a look and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Josh, now that you're a father you understand the worry parents experience," Jasper said.

Josh looked adoringly at little Riley and sighed. "Yeah, I do, but you worry about her too much. Emily can definitely take care of herself. I've heard about her reputation for kicking as- I mean, butt on the UDub campus."

"Whatever, Josh," she yelled.

Jasper pulled her in even tighter and said, "Yeah, but she's still my little girl."

I sighed, witnessing the crazy interactions of my beautiful family.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon, so everyone head to the dining room."

"Do you need any help?" Alec asked.

"I can always use your help, sweetie!"

He smiled and joined me at the stove. Alec is a chef and has taught me quite a few things over the years. He and Josh met in college and have been inseparable ever since. I remembered the day Josh first brought him home. The two of them were so cute the way they gazed into each other's eyes and finished each other's sentences. They reminded me so much of myself and Jasper, so I knew they were in it for the long haul.

After graduation, they decided to make it official and had a commitment ceremony at my parent's home in Forks. It was beautiful and Jasper and I beamed the whole time. The day they told us they were going to adopt, I think Jasper and I nearly jumped ten feet in the air from excitement. We were so happy for them and Riley has been a joy. He lights up all of our lives. They are the cutest family and my heart bursts knowing that my little boy found the loves of his life.

Emily, who is six years younger than Josh, will be graduating from college in just a few days. I was determined to have a nice family dinner before all the chaos of the festivities began. She grew into beautiful young lady. While Josh is the spitting image of his father with blond hair and bright blue eyes, Emily is almost the opposite in looks. She has deep mahogany hair and big brown eyes. Josh used to tease her when they were younger and say that she was really their Uncle Edward's and Aunt Bella's daughter because of her resemblance to Bella.

Fortunately, our extended family stayed in Washington. Edward and Bella married while we were in college and live here in Seattle. Edward followed in Dad's footsteps and became a doctor. He's a pediatrician and, just like Dad, loves everything about it. Bella teaches first grade and has a wonderful time expanding the minds of little ones. I don't know if was a stroke of luck or a curse, but they're first time trying to have a child resulted in triplets! Rachel, Peter, and Embry are the apples of their parents' eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett married straight out of high school, which wasn't really surprising. We knew they fell hard for one another and Emmett is not one to sit around and wait. When he sees something he wants, he goes after it. They now reside in Olympia where Emmett runs a very successful construction firm. Rosalie was a stay-at-home mom to her rambunctious brood which consists of Seth, Paul, Leah and Jane. Rosalie showers her family with love and I'm so happy that she found true happiness.

Jasper and I married after college. He now teaches history courses about military and Civil War history at the University of Washington. I love watching the way his eyes dance when talking about the discussions he has with his students. Teaching at UDub also gave him the opportunity to keep an eye on his little girl. Always a handsome man, my Jasper seemed to only grow more handsome with age. He still has a beautiful smile, but the small crinkles around his eyes make his smile even more delectable. His once sun-kissed blond hair now has traces of gray around the temples that gives him a distinguished look and he still takes my breath away. I opened my own clothing boutique downtown and am so happy with its success.

Alec and I brought in all of the food from the kitchen and I took my seat next to Jasper, who sat at the head of the table. He winked at me while grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it before we all bowed our heads as Jasper said grace. I took an extra moment to thank God for all of the blessings given to me; namely Jasper, Josh, Emily, Riley, and Alec. All of these wonderful people make me feel so complete and so whole. I can't believe how full my life is.

Sitting in the cafeteria all those years ago, I never dreamed I'd experience a love like this.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Well, folks, there you have it! I hope all of you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was my first foray into fanfiction, so it will always hold a special place in my heart. Thank you to all of the readers to reviewed, alerted, and added ALLT to their favorites list. You all bring a BIG smile to my face.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Savannah-Vee!**

**Oh, and listed below are the course descriptions of the classes Jasper teaches. They were taken directly from University of Washington's course descriptions. I thought they were the PERFECT classes for him to teach.**

**HSTAA 212 The Military History of the United States From Colonial Times to the Present (5) I&S **  
Development of American military policies, organizational patterns, tactics, and weaponry, from beginnings as a seventeenth-century frontier defense force to the global conflicts and military commitments of the twentieth century. Interaction and tension between need for an effective military force and concept of civilian control of that force.

**HSTAA 215 American South from the Revolution through the Civil War (5) I&S **_Kleit _  
Explores the history of the American South from the American Revolution through the Civil War, from a successful revolution to one that met defeat. Attention given to the diversity of people and changes over space and time. Offered: Sp

**Again, thank you so much for reading! I have another Jalice story entitled **_**I'm Not the One**_** and two tasty Jasper/Edward slash stories, **_**Just the Way You Are**_** and **_**Santa Baby**_**, all of which can be found in my profile.**

**Take care! **


End file.
